The Unexpected Baby
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Odd things can happen when too much alcohol is consumed. See inside what happens to Hermione and Charlie when Charlie comes home from Romania on a holiday!
1. The Reunion

Good evening everyone!! It is I Burning-Candlelight and I am trying my hand at another Charmione fic woop!! I know many people who have read my first Charmione fic 2 weeks in Romania were expecting some sort of a sequal and I was trying to make one but no inspiration came. However this story popped into my head when my cousin told me that she is expecting a baby and I just had to write my ideas down. I'm not sure yet if it's going to be a long fic, I hope it is but who knows lol. I hope you enjoy my second attempt at a Charmione fic and please **ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: If I owned this I would die happy, but I don't so sadness all around!_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_**Chapter One: The Reunion**_

"There she is," Charlie Weasley whispered to himself as his childhood home, the Burrow, appeared into view. A smile rested upon his face as he smelt the familiar smell of the wild flowers covering the nearby fields. He chuckled lightly as he walked past the tree that he and his older brother Bill used to climb on all of the time. As he walked up the aged dirt path to his home a large drop of rain splattered on his nose. His spirits lifted higher than the highest clouds as he opened the front door and announced in a loud voice, "I'm home!"

***

Something was interrupting her thinking. A soft tapping noise, a noise she'd heard many times before. Looking over towards the rain soaked window she spotted Eric, the new family owl of the Weasley family, sitting neatly on the window ledge. He was a polar opposite of Errol, the old owl which the family had owned for longer than Hermione cared to remember. Errol would have crashed through the closed window instead of tapping on it. Hermione got up from her chair and wandered over to the window and let the bird in.

"Hello Eric, long-time no see," she said to the owl as she gave him a treat. The owl hooted happily as it held out its leg for her. Hermione took the note and once she unfurled it the owl flew over to rest upon one of her many filing cabinets. Hermione started to read the slightly damp parchment.

**Dear Hermione,**

**We are having a little family reunion tonight in our house. Charlie has returned home from Romania for a long holiday, I'm ever so glad, you have no idea how much I worry sometimes. If you can, it would be great if you joined in with the celebrations. I know you're a very busy woman these days but if you could find some time we would be overjoyed if you could come. **

**Send your reply back with Eric. Hope to see you soon,**

**Molly x **

Eric flew back down to her and looked at her expectantly. Hermione had to think for a moment, she had lots of things she had to do today. As she thought it occurred to her that she hadn't seen many of the people she cared about most for well over a month and a half. Being the youngest ever Healing Consultant at St. Mungo's was a gruelling job, with long hours and hardly any free time. Because she was the youngest out of all the consultants they placed the most responsibility on her as she apparently had more stamina than they did. Well no wonder as they were all well over 60 years old.

"Here you go Eric and have a drink of water before you go," she said rather lovingly to the waiting owl. Eric took her reply, took a drink of water out of a bowl Hermione conjured up and took flight. As she watched the owl fly off into the distance the door to her office flew open and a number of flustered looking trainee Healers stumbled into her presence.

"Healer Granger we have an emergency!" yelped a young man who looked no older than she did.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, immediately jumping into action.

"A witch has just come in with a severed leg and shoulder!" a young woman practically screamed, "We need your help!"

"Who is with her now?" Hermione asked importantly.

"Healer Cummings is with her but he is having no luck, he specifically asked for you!" Hermione nodded her head, grabbed her wand and walked swiftly out of her office, leaving her research lying dormant.

* * *

"Ginny darling, how are you?" cooed Molly Weasley as her daughter and her husband Harry Potter arrived at the Burrow. Ginny smiled warmly at her mother and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"I'm feeling great. I'm 16 weeks now," she said proudly as her mother led her into the living area to sit on a comfortable chair. Molly started to ramble as she sat down beside her daughter. Harry smiled at the two women and went into the kitchen. Almost everyone was there, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Percy and Audrey, Ron and Lavender, Fred and George, Arthur and Charlie.

"Charlie! Nice to see you again mate," Harry said and he strode over to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie grinned at him, took his hand and winked.

"Good to see you too..._daddy_!" Charlie had heard the great news of Ginny's pregnancy from a letter his mother had sent to him and he couldn't believe that his little sister was going to have a baby. Harry flushed lightly as ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"How does it feel then?" Charlie asked feeling the excitement of the whole thing flutter in his chest. Harry gave him a lopsided grin and muttered, "Weird. You should go in and see her; Molly has her on the sofa. It's like she doesn't want her doing anything at all. " Charlie laughed, rolled his eyes and then left the kitchen to go and see his expecting sister. Harry looked around the room again and couldn't help but realise there was a face missing.

"She's coming after half past 8," Ron informed him as he clapped a hand onto his best friends shoulder. Harry looked at him in mild alarm.

"You mean she can actually make it?" he said, genuinely stunned.

"Yeah she said something about being able to put her research on hold just for one night, but that she has to take a class from 7 to 8. After that I guess she'll head back to her flat, get ready and actually come here," Ron mused as Lavender giggled slightly.

"I haven't seen her in a long time," Harry said rather glumly as he and Ron went into the living area. Ron agreed with him and sat down heavily on an empty armchair.

"She's just incredibly busy. Lavender and I asked her out to lunch a couple of weeks ago but she turned us down as she had to go to some conference and then meet a bunch of patients. Do you remember when she was still studying to become a Healer?" Harry's eyes widened a bit as if he were remembering something particularly scary and looked at Ron.

"Well she's about ten times worse now. When they gave her that Consultant spot it was like the final nail in the coffin. On average I'd say she gets home every night around about midnight. The other consultants won't help her at all," Ron said in a hushed tone. Harry grimaced; he'd been so involved with his wife's pregnancy that he was out of loop with how hectic Hermione's life had become. Just as he was about to say something Charlie made a loud, disgusted noise and started laughing.

"Ginny I didn't need to know _that_ much!"

* * *

She sighed heavily as she threw her heavy bag into its usual corner beside the front door. She took off her white consultant jacket and hung it up on its usual peg and wandered into her kitchen to get a drink of water.

"What have you been at today?" she asked the black ball of fur that ran up to meet her at the sink. The tiny kitten meowed at her and started to rub up against her ankle.

"You slept on my bed again? You are a naughty kitten aren't you," she said happily as she finished off her water, picked up the kitten and went into her bedroom. On her bed lay another cat which was white in appearance but had grey fur on its paws.

"You are setting a bad example," Hermione laughed as she placed the kitten down beside the other cat that was now looking at her sleepily. She went to her closet and started looking for something appropriate to wear to the Weasley family home. Once she found a half decent navy dress she slipped it on and started to brush her long, partially curly hair. Her flyaway birds nest hair was long gone. Once she became a Healer she saved up some money to get her hair permanently tamed. It had taken the hairdresser 60 minutes to tame it completely and once she'd completed her task Hermione's hair had turned into gorgeous, natural curls. She could now do anything with it and today it was semi straight and curled near her shoulder blades.

"I need you to be the baby-sitter tonight is that alright?" Hermione said to the white cat that was now cleaning itself. The cat looked at her thoughtfully and then meowed lightly. Hermione grinned faintly and then left her bedroom. As she walked across her living area she couldn't help but feel excited. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself and forget all about the stress that was awaiting her the next day.

***

"Hermione!" yelled Ginny as she opened the front door. Hermione smiled at her best friend as she was pulled inside. Warmth engulfed her as everyone came over to see her.

"We haven't seen you in a long time!" Fred and George exclaimed in unison as they each leaned on her shoulders. "You're just in time to see our latest invention!" Fred told her eagerly.

"Glad you could make it. I'm surprised St. Mungo's could let go of you for one night," Percy said to her as he shook her hand. Hermione let out a dry laugh, "I'm surprised as well, but you know as well as I do Percy that research can be put off for even a little while."

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you could come. I got your reply and I saved you some dinner, and you look like you need it. Have you been eating properly?" Molly said with gusto as she bustled over to the smothered Healing Consultant.

"Thank you so much Molly but I've already eaten. I grabbed a sandwich at the Hospital," Hermione chuckled as Molly grabbed her out of the crowd.

"Nonsense that won't fill you! Come I have it all set out for you in the kitchen dear," and with that said Hermione was forcibly dragged into the kitchen. In the kitchen stood Arthur, Harry, Ron and Charlie who were all chatting amiably about Quidditch.

"Hermione!" Arthur boomed as he spotted his wife forcing Hermione into a chair at the kitchen table where a knife, fork and spoon were already set out for her. Slightly dazed from Molly's actions Hermione got up from the chair and walked slowly over to the group of men.

"Good evening Arthur how's the sciatica?" she asked as she balanced herself against the kitchen counter. Arthur gave her a pat on the back and said with delight, "Haven't had any bother with it since you seen me Consultant."

"Hey Herms long time no see eh?" Harry said as he and Ron gave her a hug. Hermione sighed happily as she hugged her dearest friends. She was always thrilled and elated each time they met up as they reminded her of less stressful times. It also brought her happiness that she and Ron were still close, even after they had to put a stop to their relationship. Hermione was by no means the perfect girlfriend but when she was with Ron she was studying to become a Healer and this put a great amount of stress on their relationship. She was anxious and overwrought all of the time and one night she just cracked and they had to split up. However they were lucky enough to remain friends which pleased her.

"I know I'm a horrible friend right," she said with a chuckle as Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes at her. She grinned at them and then looked at the man standing behind them. He smiled at her broadly and ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hey there Miss Consultant, how've you been?" Charlie asked her as she came over to give him a hug. They hugged for the briefest of moments and then looked at each other happily.

"I've been great thanks. I hear you've been keeping well. How're the dragons treating you?" Hermione asked him politely.

"I'm still alive so yeah they've been treating me well." Hermione chuckled lightly and was just about to say something else when Molly brought her food to the table and ordered her to sit down and eat.

* * *

"So then just as they were about to grab the egg it hatched! I've never seen two men more scared in my entire life and the dragon was harmless, it was one of those ones born without teeth!" Charlie told the group of people sitting in front of him. Everyone laughed joyfully and Molly went around and poured more drinks.

"Herms you must have some interesting stories to tell," Bill said loudly as he put his arm around his wife who was watching their daughter play happily on the floor. Hermione blushed lightly as Molly poured her some more wine.

"I have great stories however I am not at liberty to discuss them," she said officially as Ginny nudged her in the ribs.

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport," the pregnant red head moaned as she set down her empty glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione glared at her and then smirked nastily.

"Alright I've got a story for you; it's about Ginny's first baby check-up!" Ginny's face fell and she stared at Hermione.

"You wouldn't!" she said menacingly. Hermione smirked again and sipped on her wine. "I won't tell it if you retract your statement about me being a spoilsport!" Ginny pursed her lips and looked round at her eagerly awaiting family. She hadn't told them the exact truth about her first check-up and she didn't intend to, she'd just have to admit defeat.

"Fine you're not a spoilsport!"

"No but you are now Gin," stated Charlie mischievously. Ginny grumbled and crossed her arms over her stomach causing everyone to laugh.

"You must have something you can tell us though," Charlie said to Hermione who was once again sipping on her wine. The Healer thought for a moment or two and then shook her head, "I can't, and it's against the rules. Healer patient confidentiality and all that."

"That's not fair!" Charlie moaned, crossing his arms and imitating Ginny which caused everyone to laugh again. After a minute or two of happy silence Ginny suddenly yawned and turned to look at Harry who was starting to look drowsy.

"I think it's about time we head home. Harry had a hard day at work today and I'm just knackered," she said sleepily as she poked Harry to waken him up a little.

"Yeah I think we should go too. It is way past this little one's bed time," Bill stated as he got up and picked Victoire off the floor. The little girl protested for a moment but then settled down into her father's arms. Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny bid goodbye to everyone and then made their way to the fireplace in the kitchen.

An hour later Fred and George also decided to go as they had to get up early in the morning to get a portkey to Germany for a business meeting. After they left Molly went and sat beside Hermione who was now feeling rather tipsy.

"Why don't you stay here tonight dear, it means you can keep having fun with everyone. It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh and you seem to be enjoying yourself," the aging witch said to her in a motherly fashion. Hermione thanked Molly gratefully and accepted her offer.

"Then there were six," Ron said with a slur as his mother and father left for bed. Percy and Audrey, Ron and Lavender and Hermione and Charlie were left sitting in the living area with four full bottles of wine still left.

"I think we shouldn't let those bottles just sit there," Charlie said as he moved over to the table. He popped the cork of one bottle and started to pour the liquid into the waiting glasses. Hermione giggled as Charlie poured her a glass and then sat down beside her on the sofa. He placed his arm around the back of the sofa, making it seem like he was putting his arm around her and whether it was due to this thought or the alcohol Hermione felt her face burn red.

* * *

The night wore on and much laughing was to be heard from the living area. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this much and she was so glad that Molly told her that she and Arthur were putting a silencing charm on their bedroom door.

"And then the minister walks in and catches them on his desk!" Percy stated in a shocked manner as he told the others a predominantly crude story about the Ministry.

"There I always though Susan Bones was a bit of a prude," Ron slurred as he patted Lavender on her knee. She giggled and shook her head, "Oh no she was always like that. In school she even got off with Slytherins. I only know this because she told me a couple of months ago when she, Parvati, Hannah and I went out for lunch."

Hermione couldn't help but let out some of her mortification, "I can't believe it! I always thought she was in a way, like me. She was always in the library!"

"Where do you think she did most of it?" Lavender said coyly, running her finger around the edge of her wine glass. The room laughed and Hermione felt Charlie's arm slip off the back of the sofa and land on her shoulders. No one seemed to notice because everyone was so tipsy. Her intoxicated mind told her to let go and so she did. Wine seemed to automatically appear in her glass whenever she was running low and as the night continued on the room started to get warmer and warmer as her face started to maintain a permanent flush. Soon it was only her and Charlie left in the room as the other two couples left.

"One bottle of wine left. I think we deserve it don't you?" Charlie said to her as his arm tightened around her shoulder. Hermione looked at the Dragon Keeper through bleary eyes and asked him why.

"Because we are two of the hardest working people on the planet!" he exclaimed as he got up and grabbed the bottle. Hermione agreed profusely with him, handed him her glass and after she took her first sip the world seemed to go black.

* * *

**A/N:** Possibly the LONGEST chapter I've ever written haha!! Well what do you think? Any good? Can you see where it's going? I bet you can ya dirty devils hehehe...REVIEW and tell me everything xxxx

P.s. My apologies for any spelling or gramatical errors!


	2. I can't remember!

Oh my gosh I would like to thank all of my first reviewers!!! You know who you are and I am very grateful that you took your time to read and review my first chapter!! THANK YOU! So here is the second chapter and basically you already know what it's about...well I think you do haha. **ENJOY!** xxx

_Disclaimer: BAH I WANT IT! But I can't have it!_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Two: I can't remember!_

'I really need a drink of water,' Hermione thought to herself as she felt the familiar dry mouth feeling caused by a night of drinking. She opened her eyes and realised that she was facing the wall. Grumbling heavily she closed her eyes again, turned in the bed and made to pull her tired body to the edge of the mattress but found that her way was blocked.

'What the hell?' she thought perplexedly as she cracked open her eyes. A huge mass, not unlike a body was blocking her exit. Still groggy and not fully alert yet she placed her hands onto the mass and forced it off the edge of the bed. It landed on the cold ground with a loud thump and emitted a groan. It was the groan which brought Hermione to her senses.

'Huge, unknown masses don't groan!' her mind thought wildly. Peering over the bed she seen the mass sit up and then it looked at her.

"Charlie?" she asked, highly confused and dying for a glass of water. "What are you doing in Ginny's room?"

"Hermione?" Charlie croaked. He looked around the room and rubbed his eyes, "What _am I_ doing in Ginny's room? Something inside Hermione's awakening mind clicked and she looked at herself. Instead of finding herself wearing a pair of her old pyjamas that she left in the Burrow for times such as these she found herself completely naked. Too shocked to even scream she looked at Charlie who was now standing up and he too was completely and utterly naked.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, finding her tongue and clutching the bed covers to her body. Charlie stared at her and then looked down to find his modesty on display. He yelled, grabbed the duvet leaving Hermione covered by the sheets, covered himself and started stammering.

"What did?...did we?....why?...how?" he spluttered out as he moved as far away from Hermione as possible. Hermione who was now pressed firmly against the wall shook her head vigorously, her tousled hair sticking to her slightly sweaty form.

"I don't know...I can't remember!" she exclaimed, so distressed by what she was seeing that she was starting to feel light-headed. Charlie grimaced, as if he was trying to remember and then suddenly went to the door and checked it.

"There's a silencing charm on the door," he whispered, sounding frightened. He turned and looked at her, gulping hard. "Let's look at the facts here. There's a charm on the door, we are naked, our clothes are strewn across the floor and we are both sweaty. There's no denying it, we-," he said but he was cut off by Hermione at the last moment.

"Don't say it Charlie!"

"We had sex last night," he said ignoring her. Hermione couldn't help but gasp and clutch the bed sheets closer to her body. She'd had sex with Charlie Weasley last night and she'd been that drunk that she couldn't remember a thing. Unconsciously the tears of fear started to stream down her face.

"Oh Herms don't cry!" Charlie said desperately as he walked over to her. He sat on the bed and put an arm around her. "It's alright these sorts of things happen."

"They don't happen to me!" Hermione exclaimed dejectedly as she wept into the bed sheet. Never in her 28 years had she experienced something like this before. Any time she had ever went out with anyone she'd always make sure that she never got so drunk that she couldn't remember a thing. One night stands were something she never partook in.

"I'm really sorry," Charlie said morosely. Hermione glanced at him, "What for?" she muttered in a watery tone.

"Knowing me this was all probably my idea," the Dragon keeper mumbled. Hermione glared at him for a brief second but then her gaze softened.

"No something is telling me that it wasn't entirely your fault," she whispered. The corners of Charlie's mouth twitched slightly and he rubbed his eyes again. He then looked at her and mumbled, "Can I have a hug?" Hermione smiled delicately and hugged him, but kept one hand clutched on the sheet. Nuzzling into his firm chest Hermione sighed nonchalantly and tried to remember at least something from the previous night. The only thing that came to her mind was flashing images and the clinking of wine glasses.

"What time is it?" she asked casually as she and Charlie broke away from one another. Charlie got up and grabbed his watch which was lying on the ground next to Hermione's navy dress and checked it.

"It's 9:30 why?" he asked her as he kept a firm grip on the duvet which was covering the lower half of his body. Hermione's eyes snapped open and her heart started to pound, "Oh my god I'm going to be late for work!"

* * *

Hermione darted down the stairs and into the Burrow kitchen. She was wearing the dress from the previous night and as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard she noticed a piece of parchment lying on the kitchen table.

**Hermione and Charlie**

**Arthur and I have gone shopping. We didn't want to wake you as we guessed you might need a good rest after last night. We should be back by noon.**

**Molly x**

Hermione didn't even have time to consider that the note could be implying that Molly and Arthur knew what she and Charlie had gotten up to last night as she drained the water from her glass and rushed to the fireplace.

"Hermione," Charlie said just as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, her head was now too sore to apparate, how she hated hangovers. She turned to look at him, he was fully dressed but his hair was still dishevelled.

"What is it I really need to go," she said as she felt her head pound in agony. His eyes seemed to glimmer as he looked at her and for a second Hermione considered not bothering to go to work.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. Charlie walked over to her and grabbed her free hand. Something tingled inside of her as she gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. They were the colour of the Mediterranean Sea and were like bottomless pits, she could have lost herself in them but didn't really have the time to.

"Are you going to be alright today?" he asked her solemnly. She was taken aback by his question but smiled pleasantly nonetheless.

"I'll be fine," she muttered, then she threw the powder into the fire and let go of Charlie's hand. He grinned at her as she stepped into the fire and before she named her destination he asked "We're still friends right?" Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"Of course we are you idiot, but you know I blame you for this," she said as if he had asked her a stupid question. Charlie gave her a pearly white smile and laughed out loud, "I know you blame me, but I blame you too!"

* * *

"So how long is he here for anyway?" Hermione looked up from her paper work and stared at the girl who was poking through some of her medical books. Her head was still pounding and her tongue was so dry that she was drinking every 5 minutes.

"3 months," she told the girl in a parched tone. The girl who had jet black hair looked at the young Consultant with excited eyes.

"Is he hot?" she asked. Hermione had told the girl all about the party the night before. The girl had picked up on Hermione's apparent hangover and had started questioning her about everything. Needless to say she'd left out the part about sleeping with Charlie.

"I suppose," Hermione muttered putting her attention back onto her paperwork, she didn't want to think about the incident which happened this morning as her blush would cause the girl to ask even more question.

"I heard Dragon Keepers are really hot. Can I meet him? I don't care if he's not single," the girl said as she flipped aimlessly through a medical textbook.

"You're not meeting him Kelly," Hermione said with a chuckle as the girl pulled a face at her. "You're not really his type." Hermione didn't really know why she said that, she didn't know who Charlie's type was but for some reason she just didn't want a girl like Kelly to meet him.

"Kelly," said a deep voice from the door to Hermione's office. Hermione looked up, it was the most senior Consultant in the hospital and he was a very crabby old wizard.

"Yes Healer Marks I'm going back to the reception area now. I was just obtaining some files from Healer Granger," Kelly stated innocently as she grabbed a small pile of files and darted out of the office. Hermione smiled sweetly at the bitter old wizard and asked him was there anything she could do for him.

"As a matter of fact Granger I'm here to tell you that you will be covering my medic-potions class this afternoon as I have to attend an urgent meeting," the senior told her in an agitated tone. Hermione inwardly growled as the man left her room. She hated covering his medic-potions classes as he always seemed to get the classes which were rowdy or accident prone. Today wasn't going to be a very good day at all.

* * *

A matter of weeks had passed since the 'reunion' party and Hermione hadn't been able to see very much of the Weasley's since. Ginny had came to see her in the hospital as she was experiencing some unpleasant cramps and Fred and George had arrived very suddenly in the emergency room due to a nasty invention malfunction, but other than that she hadn't seen anybody.

"You don't look very well Healer Granger," Healer Cummings said to Hermione one day as she was attending a patient with a very nasty case of warts. Hermione looked at the other Healer and smiled but the expression didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm alright," she stated unconvincingly as she performed a rather tricky spell. A majority of the warts on the patients face disappeared. Healer Cummings chortled and said to Hermione, "You know you can't fool a Healer Hermione."

"Seriously Sam I'm fine, I'm just a little bit queasy." Healer Cummings didn't seem to believe her and after they were finished with the patient they went to Hermione's office.

"Tell me now what's wrong," he said cogently as Hermione leaned back in her chair, enjoying the feeling of being off her feet. She took a couple of breaths and then looked back at the Healer.

"I've been throwing up a lot recently. I think I have a bug or something, I just can't seem to keep food down at all. I think all of this work is taking its toll too, I'm just so tired all of the time, I'm surprised I can concentrate in here at all," Hermione informed Healer Cummings, who was slowly starting to develop a grin on his face.

"Hermione I think I'm going to need a blood sample," he said. She looked at him indignantly and he chuckled, "Just in case is might be something to worry about."

***

What was happening? Why was this happening to her? She needed to talk to someone immediately. Hermione walked swiftly down to the floo point in the hospital, threw the powder into the fire and called out her destination. Within minutes she was standing in the living area of the Potter household.

"Ginny?!" she called out desperately. Ginny's head peeked around the open door and she looked genuinely shocked to see Hermione standing in the middle of the room. Seeing how distressed the Healer looked Ginny rushed into the room and grabbed Hermione's hands.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Ginny asked her seriously as tears started to trickle down Hermione's pale face.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered.

"You're WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOO Scandal! How was that then? Pretty good? Rubbish? Interesting? REVIEW and tell me everything xxx**


	3. Telling Dad

Good Evening to you all!!!! I'm so sorry for this slow update, but there have been freak storms where I live and so my computer had to remain off for a while (crazy father's you know lol). However the weather seems to be clearing up and so I am now able to use the computer again! WOOT's all around lol. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **blazepotter **who gave me a very lovely comment which made me so giddy that when I seen my best friend after she was slightly scared hahaha!! Thanks to you blazepotter ;). I hope you all enjoy this chapter xxxx

_Disclaimer: I was told that I owned Harry Potter once...but it was a LIE!_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Three: Telling Dad_

"Charlie's the father?" Ginny asked in disbelief as she set her glass of orange juice on the kitchen table. Hermione who was nursing her own glass of orange nodded briefly and let another tear seep down her already soaked cheek.

"This happened at the party I take it," Ginny said softly placing a caring hand on Hermione's knee. Again Hermione nodded and let yet more tears drip from her eyes.

"I don't know what to do," she mumbled, her voice barely audible. Ginny grimaced and thought. Hermione was close to being 6 weeks pregnant with her elder brothers' child. This was the worst possible outcome of a one night stand.

"I don't know what to do either. I know you should tell Charlie but I honestly don't know how he'll take it and you know the whole family will eventually find out," Ginny said more to herself than the distressed witch in front of her. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach with the hand that wasn't resting on Hermione's shaking knee. Suddenly the Fred and George in Ginny sparked up and before she knew it she said something totally inappropriate.

"You haven't seen him for 5 years and he's barely in the door before the two of you are copping off with one another." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she bit her tongue in embarrassment and stared at Hermione waiting patiently for her punishment. However Hermione cracked half a smile and looked at Ginny thoughtfully.

"You know I can't even remember what happened. All I know is that something happened to result in this mess," she said as she pointed towards her womb. Ginny snorted unladylike and then apologised for her lack of restraint.

"You know it's bad when you can't remember anything. You don't even know if the sex was good or not!" Hermione nearly choked on her orange and set her glass down hurriedly, "Ginny that's not really appropriate and how can you think about that right now?"

Ginny shrugged and chuckled again, "I just think it's funny that you can't really remember the conception of your first child but it's too early on for this kind of chatter we need to think about what you should do."

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" exclaimed Molly as she dropped the plates she'd been holding to the floor. Hermione winced in vexation and repaired the plates Molly had destroyed.

"I am," Hermione then said feebly as she, Ginny and Molly took a seat at the kitchen table. Molly opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment or two and then stuttered out, "W-who's the f-father? Do we k-k-know him?"

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and shared a look which told each other that this next part was going to be hard, but that it had to be said.

"Charlie is the father," Hermione said in a low whisper. Molly stared at her for a second and then asked in disbelief, "I'm sorry what?"

"Charlie is the father of Hermione's baby mum," Ginny said strongly as she grabbed Hermione's shaking hand under the table. Coming to Molly had been Ginny's idea as she knew her mum was always good when it came to solving difficult problems.

"CHARLIE?!" Molly shrieked causing Eric, who was nestled precariously on his perch to squawk and fly out of the nearest window in shock.

"Mum _please_!" Ginny hissed as she gestured for her shocked mother to keep quiet. Charlie was out in the back garden with Bill, Fred and George playing some sort of weird game involving bludgers, a snitch and other precarious objects; if Molly shrieked any louder he'd hear and would come in to investigate.

"At the party?" Molly managed to choke out after she'd taken a couple of deep breaths. Hermione nodded slightly and gripped onto Ginny's hand. "I guess you could say that we both had too much to drink," she added as Molly started to breathe deeply again.

"That didn't mean that the both of you should have _jumped into bed together_!" Molly's harsh, but true words caused painful tears to sting in Hermione's eyes but suddenly Molly seemed to lose her cold disposition and turned suddenly back into the warm and caring mother that she was.

"It's alright dear. I'm sorry I said that too harshly, but you do know that what I said was true. Why did you come to me?" she asked softly passing Hermione a handkerchief from one of the pockets in her apron. Hermione took the cloth and dabbed her eyes. "We didn't know what to do and we knew if we told you you'd be able to help us," she said in a watery tone.

Molly smiled and got up from her chair to go and sit beside Hermione. She hugged her for a little minute and then looked straight into her shimmering eyes. "There is only one thing you _can _do dear. You have to tell Charlie the truth. If he doesn't know then this will make the whole matter worse. Oh I'm so pleased for you, there is nothing better than having a baby but for you to enjoy this you need to inform him. You are both adults and you need to take on the responsibility together."

Hermione gulped heavily, it felt as if there was a dead weight in her chest and as she glanced out of the kitchen window she spotted Charlie running after Bill with a huge smile on his face. Would he still have that smile when she told him about the baby? What would he do? Would he freak out and abandon her or would he be completely different? She sighed and felt the weight get a little heavier in her chest.

"We'll be right there to support you," Ginny said tenderly as Hermione got up from her chair resolutely. Her knees shook as if someone had put a jelly-leg jinx on them, her palms were starting to sweat profusely and her nausea was starting to get a little worse. She made her way slowly out into the back garden which she'd spent so many summers in and looked around. This summer was just like every other one before it. It was humid but there were grey clouds in the sky. The air smelt clear and fresh and the pollen from the flowers floated merrily on the breeze. Charlie was close to her and he was throwing something at George who was trying to hit Bill with something else. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched him enjoy himself.

"Hey girls fancy joining in?" Charlie called over to the three women who were standing watching them intently. Molly chuckled and told him to not be so silly and Ginny patted her baby bump and shook her head. Charlie then looked at Hermione, who for some reason looked as if she may burst into tears at any moment.

"Can I talk to you for a bit Charlie?" she called out to him. His brow furrowed as he went over to the stressed looking witch whom he hadn't seen in nearly 6 weeks. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as she took him by the hand and led him over to a nearby tree so that no one could hear them.

Molly and Ginny watched the two people converse fixedly. Ginny was ringing her hands together and Molly was fidgeting with her apron. Charlie seemed to be doing fine, but maybe she hadn't told him the news yet. He laughed out loud and put his hand against the tree. He looked as if he was trying to charm the intelligent Healer, but he was having no success. She was smiling too so they must be talking about something else.

"How will we know when she's told him?" Ginny asked her mother in a hushed voice as she watched Hermione say something.

"We'll just know. Think about how Harry reacted when you told him about your baby. It will either be something like that or something the complete opposite," Molly whispered as her other sons that were present walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he and George peered over at Charlie and Hermione. Bill wiped some sweat off his forehead as he too watched.

"You'll find out soon enough," Molly said rather edgily as Hermione and Charlie laughed once again. All of a sudden Hermione stopped laughing and she looked like she was about to say something serious. Molly and Ginny waited with baited breath and the other men stood and looked at the two people perplexedly. As Hermione said something the smile faded from Charlie's face and he seemed to turn as white as a freshly washed sheet. Hermione seemed to ask him something but before she could question him any further, Charlie dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Oh no! He's fainted!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Molly hurried over to Hermione. Hermione had already gotten down on the ground and was getting him into a recovery position and was starting to mutter spells under her breath.

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione care for the fainted Dragon Keeper.

"I told him the truth! What more could I have said?" she snapped aggressively as she peered into Charlie's eyes.

"What did you tell him exactly?" laughed Fred and George as they watched Hermione. Without even looking up from what she was doing Hermione stated bluntly, "I told him that I was pregnant."

Silence engulfed the gathered men as they stared at Hermione in shock. Bill was the first one to break his silence as he asked in absolute and total shock, "This is a stupid question but is he by any chance...the dad?"

"Of course he is you idiot! Why do you think he fainted?" Ginny exclaimed loudly as Bill's face fell.

"You two did the dirty?" Fred and George asked in a stunned manner as they finally brought themselves together. Hermione glared up at the astonished twins and practically yelled, "This is not the time for stupid questions! What do you bloody think?"

Fred and George winced slightly as Hermione went back to caring for Charlie. She got up steadily and pointed her wand at the collapsed man. His body seemed to go ridged and started to levitate. It appeared that he was on some sort of invisible stretcher. Hermione started to walk towards the back door of the Burrow and Charlie seemed to follow her like metal drawn to a magnet. Everyone else was then left standing in the garden looking at each other.

"Should we go in there?" Bill asked with a fearful tremor in his voice. Molly sighed heavily and started to walk towards the door and soon after the rest of the group followed her.

* * *

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. He was lying on the sofa in the living area of the Burrow. Why was he in here? The last thing he could remember was being out in the garden and Hermione was telling him...oh right. He felt someone sitting on the edge of the sofa at his feet so he glanced down to see who it was.

"Hermione," he mumbled spotting the agitated looking Healer sitting deep in thought. She turned to look at him and suddenly smiled.

"You're awake...finally. I was beginning to worry," she said evenly as she turned to face him. Charlie sat up and stared deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"You're pregnant," he stated softly as a small smile appeared onto her lips. Her eyes remained connected with his as she whispered, "Yeah."

"I can't believe it," he muttered more to himself than to Hermione, however she heard him. "You can't believe it? How do you think I feel?"

"Pretty awful I guess." He took Hermione's hands and squeezed them tightly. He couldn't quite get his head around what he had just been told but somehow it didn't feel as terrible as it sounded.

"Not awful, just scared. I wouldn't be as scared if I knew I had you to support me," Hermione said to him gently as she squeezed his hands back in return. Something inside Charlie snapped and he suddenly became more confident about what was happening.

"Of course I'll support you! What sort of person would I be if I didn't?"

"A rather large jerk."

"Damn right. You have no need to be scared anymore because I promise I will be there for you 100 per cent!" Charlie said strongly as he stood up from the sofa and brought Hermione up with him. She looked at him in confusion for a second.

"We're having a baby!" Charlie shouted joyfully as he wrapped his arms around her in a huge hug. Hermione was stunned for a moment; she really hadn't expected this sort of reaction. She grinned happily into Charlie's jumper and hugged him in return.

"I'm going to have to get more time off work."

* * *

**A/N: Any good then? Did you at least laugh? I thought the prospect of Charlie fainting was quite funny hehehe. REVIEW and tell me everything ;) xxxxx**


	4. Not Now!

Hello once again to you all!! Chapter four of The Unexpected Baby is finally here YAY! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for all of their support and I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx

_Disclaimer: I would be awesome to own HP but it shall never happen_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Four: Not Now!_

There was no need to be embarrassed, absolutely no need. This sort of thing could happen to any woman; she'd met quite a few in the hospital before so that was sufficient enough evidence. Even with this in mind Hermione's face glowed a spectacular shade of tomato red as everyone at the dinner table stared at her a Charlie.

"Blimey," said Harry who looked so dumbfounded that it should have made Hermione laugh, but didn't. Ginny chuckled silently at her husband and put her hand on his knee. The family members who didn't know about the situation had been invited over to a special family meal by Molly earlier on in the afternoon. She'd informed them that a unique announcement had to be made. Naturally Harry thought that it was going to be an engagement announcement as Ron had been speaking to him about popping the question to Lavender, but what he'd actually been told was something totally out of the blue.

"How'd you take the news?" Harry asked Charlie who was seated next to Hermione at the table. Charlie gave Harry a very sheepish grin and glanced at Hermione.

"I fainted," he muttered, he then turned to Hermione and said apologetically, "Sorry about that by the way."

"A baby? With _him_?" Ron stated in disbelief as he gawked from Hermione to Charlie and then back again. All Hermione could do was nod her head and feel the blush on her face deepen in colour. Charlie lapsed into silence with a rather happy look on his face which Ron had to admit was going to annoy him.

"How?"

"How do you think Ronald?" Hermione growled at him. That was the stupidest thing to ever say to a woman expecting a child, 'How'd that happen?' or something along those lines.

"This is unnatural," the youngest Weasley boy said in a voice which hinted at disgust. Hermione could feel her temper rising but before she could say anything Charlie spoke up.

"How is it unnatural? I a man and Hermione a woman are having a baby. Nothing in that sentence sounds unnatural."

"It does sound unnatural! You two barely know each other and now you're having a baby?" Ron sounded so mortified that it started to cause people at the table to blush in embarrassment for him. Charlie folded his arms across his chest and glared at his youngest brother.

"It's better her having the baby with someone she knows than with some complete jackass that won't support her and treat her right!" He made and fair point, if Hermione had gotten into this predicament with anyone else who knows what might have happened. She could have ended up with a man who she didn't know and who treated her badly by not supporting her or being there for her when she needed him the most. She looked at Charlie and felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards him. Even though they had both gotten into this mess, they were going to go through it together; she wasn't going to be alone.

"But...well...you're..." Ron stammered but when he failed to come up with a comeback to Charlie he shut his mouth and stared at the table.

"I think it's great!" Percy said suddenly. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the third Weasley brother in absolute shock. Usually he would have been the one to degrade a situation such as this and Hermione would have accepted that but this reaction was a total mind-boggler.

"You what?" she said disbelievingly.

"I think it's great. I can think no two better people to have a baby together." The silence which followed was so intense that Hermione could hear her own heartbeat.

"Well said son," Arthur piped in after a moment of dead quiet. Everyone turned to stare at Arthur who was now getting up from his chair to make his way round to Hermione and Charlie.

"Two better people I can't even think of. This baby is going to have some great traits don't you think? Intelligence from its mother and great sportsmanship from its father!" Arthur clapped his hands on both Hermione and Charlie's shoulder and beamed down at them. The essence of the jolly grandfather was strong within him and the prospect of having a third grandchild was just overwhelming to him.

"Not to mention that eet will be kind, friendly and loyal!" said Fleur happily as she too beamed at the expecting parents. Hermione's face shone an amazing shade of red as everyone started to get up from their chairs to go round to congratulate them. The only person who remained in his seat was Ron. As the family members congratulated them eagerly Hermione couldn't help but become confused. She was sure the reception to her news wouldn't have been welcomed so warmly. Images of cold shoulders and icy glares had appeared in her mind's eye but what was actually happening was totally different.

'This might just be the most understanding family in the whole world,' Hermione thought to herself as Molly hugged her tightly once again.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Hermione asked Charlie inquisitively as they both sat at the Burrow kitchen table. Charlie, who was writing furiously onto a piece of parchment, stopped and looked up at the woman who was slowly munching on a piece of plain bread.

"I have to write to the reserve to enquire about more time off. I saved up a bunch of holidays over the years and well I think I'm owed another two months. If I can get that I can be here with you until your 5 months!" he said cheerfully as he dipped his quill into an ink pot. Hermione stared at him casually and continued to munch on her bread.

"Are you really alright about all of this?" she asked suddenly after a moment of silence. Charlie stopped writing once again and without hesitation answered, "Of course I am."

"Honestly?"

"Yes I am. I helped create this...situation and I am going to be here for you." Hermione, although feeling grateful for his positive attitude couldn't help but also feel guilty. Potentially she was going to ruin his career in Romania. She was going to weigh him down in all of his dreams and ambitions, what sort of person did that make her?

"I hope you're not putting yourself down?" Charlie asked her seriously. She shivered slightly, had he read her mind or was her facial expression giving her away?

"I'm worried," she told him with a sigh. He smiled at her sympathetically, "Worried about what exactly?"

"About how I'm ruining your life," she answered miserably. Charlie felt his eyes widened slightly in mild shock. "Hermione you're not ruining my life. If anything you're making it more exciting!" Once again the look on her face must have given her away as Charlie started to chuckle.

"I'll explain what I mean later. Why are you eating plain bread?" he replied changing the subject. Hermione glanced at her half eaten slice and sighed heavily.

"It's the only thing my stomach is able to keep down at the moment."

* * *

Hermione emerged from her private bathroom in her office clutching her stomach. She sat down at her desk and brought out a piece of parchment from her handbag. On the parchment was a list of all the foods that were causing her to throw up and to it she added asparagus. With a glum look on her face she brought out a small bag of bread rolls from her handbag and started to eat the plain, dry and unexciting bread.

"You're going to keep it then?" asked Kelly who was sitting in the chair in front of Hermione's desk filling her nails unenthusiastically. Hermione stared at the women in astonishment; no one had asked her _that_ question yet.

"Of course I'm keeping it, why wouldn't I?" she spluttered out, getting her head around her muddled thoughts. The day had been a particularly busy one. By lunch time she'd already saved seven human lives, diagnosed well over thirty patients and researched a pretty nasty potion which had to be given to a special care patient.

"I just thought that you wouldn't be the one for pregnancies out of wedlock," Kelly mused setting her nail file down and summoning a bottle of shocking blue nail polish from her bag back at reception.

"I used to be like that until this happened," Hermione told the receptionist as she broke a bit of roll. "The thought of termination did cross my mind for a fleeting second when I found out but I'm not that sort of person either. I honestly believe there is a better option than termination."

"Like what?"

"Adoption is a great example!" Hermione said enthusiastically. She'd met many young mothers who had opted for this and knew many happy couples who gained a child through this method. It brought a smile to her face to know that there were families out in the world for unfortunate or unwanted children.

"Wouldn't you do that?" Hermione stopped chewing for a second. She'd also thought about putting the child up for adoption however she knew that in the end she wouldn't be able to give up the child she'd carried for 9 months. Her medical and maternal nature told her that it would be impossible for her to give away her own baby.

"I thought about it but I decided against it."

"So you're going to be a single mother?" Kelly asked offhandedly as she painted her nails.

"I suppose I will be in a way. Charlie will have to go back to Romania eventually," Hermione said quietly, sipping on a glass of icy water. She'd never imagined herself to be a sort of single mother. She knew she'd have the Weasley and Potter family behind her but they couldn't help her all of the time. This was something she'd have to do by herself. Her long hours in the hospital would have to be reconsidered and she'd probably get a pay cut but she'd manage.

"Healer Granger," said a rumbling voice from the office door. Hermione looked up from her bread roll and locked eyes with Healer Kensington, another one of the senior consultants in the hospital.

"Yes Healer Kensington may I help you?" she asked politely. The bulbous and wizened old Healer looked at her through beady eyes and said in his rumbling voice, "You are needed on the third floor."

"What's wrong?" she asked, glancing at Kelly who was looking eagerly from her to Healer Kensington.

"One of your patients has started regurgitating his stomach lining," the elderly wizard stated importantly and then disappeared down the hallway. Hermione sighed and grabbed her wand but as soon as she stood up she felt a familiar and unwelcomed sensation in her stomach. She groaned and looked at Kelly.

"I don't think I threw up all of that asparagus, tell them I'll only be a moment," she said quickly as she grabbed her stomach and ran into her private bathroom where she proceeded to throw up the remainder of her lunch.

* * *

Hanging up her professional jacket Hermione sighed happily, she was finally back at home in her cosy flat. As she walked into the living area a familiar ball of black fur came racing up to meet her.

"Hey there Shadow," she said fondly as she bent down and scooped the tiny kitten up into her arms. Shadow meowed eagerly at her as if he were telling her all the fun she'd missed while she had been at work.

"Oh really...that's interesting," Hermione said with a laugh as the kitten continued to meow at her. Upon entering her kitchen she set Shadow on one of the kitchen chairs and went on to make herself some vegetable soup. Hopefully she'd be able to keep something like this down.

"Glad to see you're awake," Hermione said to the white cat, with grey paws that sauntered up to her as she poured her soup into a bowl. The cat meowed at her in a dignified sort of way and followed her as she made her way into her living area; she needed a softer seat than the ones at her kitchen table. Shadow excitedly jumped down from his chair and ran hurriedly after them. He jumped up onto the sofa beside Hermione and the other cat and settled down to watch his master eat.

"This feels great!" Hermione said aloud as she felt her tense muscles relax into the soft cushion and the hot soup heat the inside of her weary body. When she'd finished her soup she decided to get changed into her pyjamas. She didn't intend on going anywhere tonight and so she only thought that it was appropriate. Needless to say her cats followed her.

A little while later, as Hermione sat reading a novel an unexpected visitor knocked on her front door. Shadow immediately became animated, he was still young and became excited by everything, unlike the older cat that just couldn't have cared less.

"Who is it?" Hermione called out, marking her page.

"It's Charlie!" Hermione sighed in relief. She'd half expected it to be a message boy from the hospital bringing her some work to do at home. She got up from her comfy sofa and made her way to the door with Shadow at her heals. Upon opening the door Shadow ran out and started sniffing all around Charlie's trainers.

"Hey now who's this little fellow?" Charlie asked with a chuckle as he picked up the eager little kitten. Shadow sniffed his face once and then started to lick him.

"Oh that's just Shadow; he's a very energetic and curious little thing. Come in," she answered him with a light giggle at her little kitten. Charlie walked into her flat and entered into her living area. The mostly white cat merely looked at him for a second and then went back to relaxing on the sofa.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked as he tickled Shadow on the belly. Hermione glanced at the adult cat and sighed happily. "That's Socks don't mind her, she a very indifferent cat." She then motioned for Charlie to sit down and then went into the kitchen to make some refreshments.

"Wow Herms you're place is nice," Charlie called into her. She smiled as she poured herself a glass of apple juice and waited for the tea to brew.

"Thanks," she called back, "It's perfect for me really. It's got a big living area, fantastic master bedroom, cute little guestroom, lovely bathroom and a really cool kitchen." Once the tea was prepared she took the drinks and went to join Charlie.

"What's with the surprise visit then?" she asked politely as she scratched Socks on the head. Charlie who was still playing with Shadow took his eyes off the kitten and looked at Hermione.

"I got word back from the reserve," he told her, a flicker of excitement in his tone.

"What did they say?" she asked him, trying not to sound overly eager about the answer, she didn't want to be disappointed after all.

"I got the two extra months!" Charlie exclaimed joyfully. Hermione barely contained a squeak of elation as she said happily, "Oh Charlie that's wonderful!"

"I'll be able to be here for you right up until you're five months pregnant. How great is that? After that we'll just have to see what happens," the Dragon Keeper said proudly as he gave Hermione a hug. Just as she was about to say something back to him however a familiar and unwelcome sensation formed in her stomach.

'Not now,' she thought desperately to herself as she forcibly pushed Charlie away from her and stood up slowly. Charlie stared at her vacantly and then grimaced as he noted that her face had turned a light shade of green.

"Take your time," he yelled after her as she bolted into her bathroom. A second later all Charlie could hear was a fierce retching sound which caused him to grimace once again.

* * *

**A/N: Well...what did you all think? Please review and tell me your thoughts :D xxxx**


	5. A Cure for Sickness?

Hey all!! Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter they were all so super great! **:D** I hope this chapter contains enough in it to keep you entertained...personally I think it's kind of dry **:S** but oh well the next chapter should be a bit better hahaha. I hope you enjoy this one xxxx

_Disclaimer: Can you ask for the ownership of HP for Christmas? No? Crap :(_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Five: A Cure for Sickness?_

"Hermione dear it's so good to have you for dinner!" Molly exclaimed happily as she brought the dishevelled looking Healer into her home.

"Thanks for inviting me Molly, but to be honest I don't know how much dinner I'm going to be able to eat," Hermione said glumly as Molly took her white work jacket and hung it up for her.

"Don't you worry about that dear, I've made you a special dinner, so you won't be having what the rest of us are having." Hermione smiled happily at the doting grandmother as she made her way into the living area where everyone was seated. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa, Charlie was in an arm chair and Bill and Fleur were on the floor playing with Victoire.

"Hey! I'm so glad you decided to come," Charlie said cheerfully as he got up from his chair and offered it to the pregnant witch. Hermione sighed in content as her body made contact with the soft cushion of the armchair. Being pregnant was hard, even in the early stages. The hospital had been busier than ever today for some reason and due to the fact that she couldn't eat anything wholesome without throwing it up Hermione was feeling very drained and tired.

"How's the sickness?" asked Ginny with concern. She knew how it felt, she'd also been sick with everything when she had only been 6 weeks pregnant.

"Terrible, I can't eat and it's driving me crazy. Even smells are making me vomit. Today when I went up to the fifth floor to meet with a patients' family, the smell of coffee made me hurl and it wasn't very pretty," Hermione groaned as she placed a hand to her forehead. Charlie glanced down at her nervously, ever since he'd heard her throw up he'd started to worry about her.

"'Wasn't pretty?' Did you throw up in front of everyone?" Ginny asked in astonishment. The look on Hermione's face said it all; it was a mixture of embarrassment and humility.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't make it to the bathroom once," Ginny started but Harry interjected, "Yeah but that was at home and not in a hospital filled to the brim with people." Ginny blushed and looked at Hermione sympathetically, "It'll pass soon."

"I hope it does I can't stand it anymore, I want to eat the foods I love!"

"You know this is your doing mate," Bill said to Charlie with a laugh as Victoire jumped onto his back. Charlie blinked at him, "My doing? What do you mean it's my doing?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah Charlie it's your fault she's throwing up!" Charlie glared at him and then looked back at Bill.

"You're the one who got her pregnant, so you're the one to blame for her unwanted sickness," Bill told his younger brother with glee. Charlie glared at his older brother and then frowned.

"Sorry," he muttered to Hermione who in turn laughed at him along with everyone else.

***

"Here you go dear a nice plate of potatoes for you," Molly said in a pleased tone as she set a plate of mashed potatoes down in front of Hermione. Hermione stared at the plate for a second and then looked up at Molly, "You're a genius!" she exclaimed.

"When I was pregnant with Charlie and then with the twins, I got so sick that I couldn't eat a thing. When I was carrying Charlie one night I fainted because I'd eaten so little. When I went to the hospital a very kind nurse, who would have been the age of my mother at the time, recommended that I eat potatoes for a while. I did what she said and to my surprise it worked like a charm," Molly explained to her. Hermione beamed up at Molly and then grabbed her fork.

"Mum gave me potatoes too remember," Ginny said to Harry as Hermione tucked into her dinner. Harry nodded and then started to eat his own dinner of macaroni and cheese.

Once all of the food had been eaten and the cleaning up had been taken care of everyone headed back into the living area.

"How many weeks are you now Ginny?" Fleur asked the pregnant redhead as she played with her daughter's hair.

"22 weeks can you believe it? I should hopefully feel some kicking soon," Ginny said rubbing her bump while Harry smiled proudly at her. Fleur started to reminisce about her time being pregnant but Hermione just couldn't focus on the conversation. As the minutes slipped by she could feel her eyes grow heavier and heavier until she could no longer keep them open. It wouldn't hurt to rest her eyes for a little minute.

"Look Hermione's asleep," Arthur whispered as he pointed to the sleeping Healer in the armchair. Charlie who was sitting on the arm of the chair glanced down and couldn't help but smile warmly. She must have been so worn out that she could barely stay awake.

"I'll take her to Ginny's old room and let her kip there for a while," Charlie whispered as he got off the arm and scooped Hermione up into his strong, muscular arms. Her head rested gently against his chest and her breathing was soft and deep. Charlie carried her into Ginny's room and laid her gently on the bed. He then removed her shoes and socks and made to leave the room.

"Charlie?" mumbled a weak voice. Charlie turned and spotted Hermione looking at him through bleary eyes.

"Yes?"

"Could I have a glass of water please?" Her voice was so quiet that Charlie had to strain to hear her. Charlie conjured Hermione up a glass of icy water and set it down on the bedside table as she continued to watch him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked politely as Hermione's eyes started to droop once again.

"Could you ask Molly if it would be alright for me to stay here tonight? I'm too tired to do anything," she mumbled back as she rubbed her exhausted eyes roughly to try and keep them from closing.

"I'll be back in a minute," Charlie said and then left the room. Hermione continued to rub her eyes; she needed to ask another favour from Charlie. There was something back home she'd forgotten to do and it would eat away at her mind all night if something wasn't done.

"Mum said that it's fine and that you never need to ask," Charlie said as he came back into the dark room. Hermione sighed contentedly and then yawned widely.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?" Hermione asked, sounding as if she were on the verge of sleep.

"Anything," Charlie replied softly kneeling down by her side. Hermione rubbed her eyes again and then looked at him. Even in the darkness Charlie could tell that her eyes were terribly bloodshot.

"Could you go to my flat and feed my cats?" she asked wearily. Charlie chuckled lightly and stood back up again. "Of course I will," he said and with that he went to the door. He turned just before he walked out of the room to look at Hermione again and found that in a matter of seconds she'd fallen fast asleep again.

* * *

"Happy 7 weeks!" Hermione looked up from her paper work and smiled broadly as Ginny waltzed into her room carrying a paper bag.

"Uh thanks," she said with a laugh as Ginny plopped herself onto the chair in front of her desk and started rummaging through the contents of the bag.

"I have some things for you. I spent all of yesterday evening looking through pregnancy stuff and I've come up with a few things which may help your morning sickness!" the overexcited redhead stated eagerly. Hermione watched as Ginny placed several items onto her desk and once she was done she immediately dived into an explanation of what these items were.

"Okay so first we have lemons. One book told me that sucking on lemons really helps with the sickness and I know loads of other women who have recommended it, although _personally_ it never worked. Next we have minty sweets. I found this in a pregnancy pamphlet that they were handing out in Flourish and Blotts the other day. A Healer in America is doing a huge research on the effects of mint and minty sweets during pregnancy and so I thought why not let you try it out! Here we have ginger biscuits. Apparently ginger is very good for the whole queasy thing and well ginger biscuits are just nice. Finally we have Green Tea and I found this is an oriental pregnancy book from Japan. Some Japanese warlock claims that the tea will **_'drive the sickness into the nether regions of the black abyss.'_** I've never heard of anyone trying it before so I thought why not you give it a go."

Hermione gaped at Ginny as she beamed at her. It was very nice that the pregnant redhead had gotten her all of this stuff but Hermione was sure that she didn't need any of it, the potatoes had worked wonders for her.

"Thanks very much Gin but I don't need this stuff, your mum already discovered what helps me," she said as she ruffled the papers in front of her.

"You can't live on potatoes! If you give some of these a try you may find another thing that helps you and then you'll be able to eat what you love again," Ginny said in a tone which was reminiscent of her mother. Hermione chuckled and sighed in defeat, she couldn't say no to Ginny.

"Fine I will try them, even if it means I have to suck on...lemons," she said as she pulled a disgusted face. Hermione may be a professional Healer and the youngest ever Consultant but for some reason she was undereducated in the myths of pregnancy. Sure she knew how the process went and she could diagnose problems and even deliver a baby if she had to but the old wives tales of pregnancy and the folklore had never seemed that significant to her as really there wasn't any medical evidence to support any of it, or so she believed.

"Healer Granger?" Hermione looked towards the door and noticed Kelly poking her head through her office door.

"Yes Kelly? Is everything alright?" she asked as the receptionist entered the room. Kelly said a quick hello to Ginny whom she was acquainted with and then turned to Hermione.

"There is a gentleman down in reception asking for you," she informed the Healing Consultant who was looking at her in a puzzled fashion.

"A gentleman?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny and then back to Kelly, "What sort of gentleman?"

"He's well-built, tanned, has chiselled features, gorgeous eyes and flaming red hair," explained Kelly as she fanned herself with her hand, pretending to swoon. "He is a _hot_ one." Hermione started to laugh and looked at Ginny who was also laughing.

"That's Charlie," Hermione told the swooning receptionist. Kelly's mouth fell open and her eyes snapped wide open. She looked like a stunned fish out of water which caused Hermione and Ginny to laugh even harder.

"That's the father of your baby?" Kelly said rather loudly as Hermione wiped a tear or mirth away from her eye. Hermione nodded and Kelly seemed to squeak with apparently glee.

"Are you two dating?"

"No we're just friends," Hermione said, still with a light chuckle in her voice. "Can I flirt with him please?" Kelly asked, putting her hands together in a begging fashion.

"Sure I can't stop you," Hermione stated as she started to put away her paper work. Kelly practically exploded and ran from the office and down the corridor. As the sound of high heels hitting linoleum flooring faded away Ginny glanced at Hermione and smirked.

"Am I the only one who's allowed to walk into your office uninvited?" she asked coyly.

"You and a select few others yes," Hermione said while she organised the files she'd placed her work into. "Who else?" she asked.

"Well there are you, Fred and George," Hermione started but was immediately cut off by Ginny. "Fred and George? Why?"

"When they're inventing something new and it backfires on them they can come directly to my office. They don't want everyone in the ward to see me treating their more _personal wounds _however if it's something other than _personal wounds_ they have to go through the hospital," Hermione explained as Ginny grimaced and then laughed. "Then the others are Arthur, Molly, Harry and Remus. I think I should add Charlie to that list don't you?" Hermione then added.

"Yeah I think you should. I guess that's a pretty good list as everyone has their reasons for needing to see you privately. Me with the baby, dad with his sciatica, mum with her Arthritis, Harry and his Auror wounds, Fred and George for being careless and Remus for his monthly problem," Ginny mused as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Just as she finished fixing her files she heard the sound of Kelly's heels approaching the office. Seconds later she entered with Charlie by her side.

"Hello ladies," Charlie said warmly as Kelly continued to gush over him. Charlie went and stood beside Ginny and patted her on the shoulder. "How are my two favourite pregnant ladies doing today?"

"Great, I bought Herms some gifts for her 7 week anniversary," Ginny said proudly as Hermione looked at her in amusement. "You do know I'm not going to celebrate every weeks of my pregnancy," she told her. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the Healer playfully and then stood up.

"Well I must be going I have to visit mum. I'll see you later okay."

"And there I was going to invite you to lunch too sis," Charlie said in mock sadness as Ginny hugged him goodbye and left the office. Hermione sighed happily and then also stood up from her chair.

"Lunch is it?" she asked the Dragon Keeper as Kelly continued to fawn over the brawny Weasley son. Charlie nodded his head and held out his arm for Hermione, "I think you deserve it. Besides I need to discuss something with you."

* * *

Hermione ate her potato and leek soup hungrily as Charlie tucked into a club sandwich. They'd gone to a small cafe Hermione knew of in muggle London to eat and have a chat.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes of silent eating. As she broke a bit of bread roll, Charlie swallowed his mouth full and rested his arms on the table.

"I've had a thought," he said confidently as Hermione dipped bread into her soup. The Healer remained silent and waited for him to continue on.

"While I'm here in England I was thinking that, and feel free to say no, we should live together," the Dragon Keeper said forwardly. Hermione nearly choked on her bread but managed to control herself.

"Excuse me?" she asked holding back a choke that was burning in her chest. Charlie took a deep breath and started to explain. "I was just thinking that it would only be right for an expecting mother and father to live together. It would let us get to know each other a whole lot better and I would be able to be there for you when you got home from work. I'd be able to have your dinner ready for you, the house work completed, the cats fed, whatever you wanted me to do for you. We are friends and having a baby together so why not be roommates as well?"

Hermione thought for a moment or two and then looked Charlie directly in his eyes which were shimmering with excitement. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" she asked slowly and carefully. It would be great to have someone else in the flat she thought and who better to have than the father of her unborn baby. Charlie was right in saying that it would give them a chance to get to know each other better as they only had limited knowledge of each other. She also thought that it would be nice to have dinner waiting for her when she got home at night. Now that the hospital knew she was pregnant she was getting home at more reasonable hours and sometimes she found it a bother having to think about what she should cook for herself.

"I'm positive and if you're okay with it I could move in tomorrow." After another moment of thought Hermione made up her mind.

"Okay then we're going to live together."

* * *

**A/N: Dry or not? Meh I have a nagging feeling that it's dry :( Oh and sorry if I ever use any slang during a chapter, I always get a nagging feeling that I write the way I speak sometimes and well...if you're not from Northern Ireland or live in GB you may not understand what I've written and think I'm a crazy person o.O...AHH I hate nagging feelings!!! REVIEW and tell me all xxxx**


	6. Moving In

Good day all! I know this chpater is a long time in coming and I do appologise for that, you all must hate me and such lol. Thank you to everyone for not thinking that my last chapter was dry, I'm so proud thank you so much. This one has a little but more of an "Oh what's this then?" factor to it I think, well I hope. I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Alexandra5** who actually found me on **Twitter**!! I was so surprised and happy lol :D so this one is for her and her ability to find me. If anybody else would like to find me on Twitter or Bebo or whatnot just send me a pm or something. So please **enjoy** xxxx

_Disclaimer: I own my computer but not Harry Potter...go figure_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Six: Moving In_

"Why do I have to be here?" complained Ron loudly as he struggled to get a box into Hermione's flat. Hermione glared at Ron and rolled her eyes as he continued to moan and groan. He was forced to help Charlie move his stuff into Hermione's flat by his mother who still had the power to make her sons do whatever she wanted them to do.

"Shut up would you," Ginny growled in Ron's direction as she and Hermione sat together on the sofa. The fiery Weasley sister was very irritable today as her back was beginning to hurt due to carrying the baby. If anything annoyed her in the slightest she practically chewed the face off the person who annoyed her. Needless to say Ron was annoying her the most today and so Hermione never had to say anything to him about his moaning as Ginny would do it for her.

"Herms where do you want this?" Harry asked as he lifted a box of Charlie's stuff which had been sitting in the middle of the living area. Hermione thought for a moment, she'd forgotten what was in that box.

"What is it?" she asked confusedly. Harry took a peek inside the box and answered, "Books about Dragons and stuff. I guess it could be work related."

"Oh set that by the bookcase over there, I'll put the books in order," she told her best friend who did as she asked. Ginny glanced at Hermione, "You're integrating your books together?" Hermione nodded, "I don't see why not and besides I don't want hideous boxes throwing off the Feng Shui of my personal space."

"Herms?" Hermione looked over towards the guestroom and spotted Charlie poking his head around the door. He looked flustered for some reason so Hermione got up and went over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a hushed voice. Charlie motioned her inside and pointed towards his new bed. Hermione couldn't help but let slip a genuine laugh at the mess Charlie had created of simply trying to put on a duvet cover.

"I'm sorry but no matter how hard I try it's just not working. Could you help me?" he asked in a voice which was filled with shame. Hermione patted Charlie on his broad shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

"You do know that your mother spoils you right?" Charlie nodded slightly and stared at the carpeted floor. "How do you manage in Romania?" she asked as she went to investigate the travesty.

"I don't need a duvet in Romania," Charlie answered, taking his eyes off the carpet and laughing a little. "It's far too warm for stuff like that. I sleep with just a sheet on the bed." Hermione rolled her eyes and with a simple flick of her wand the duvet cover and the duvet arranged themselves neatly and floated onto the bed. She sighed happily at her work and made to leave the room.

"Herms?" Charlie called to her just as she was about to go into the hall. The intelligent Healer turned and gave Charlie a questioning look.

"Thanks for all of this," he mumbled as a slight tinge of pink rested on his cheek bones. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You don't need to thank me for anything."

* * *

As the day wore on Charlie's 'stuff' was unpacked, organised and put away into different rooms. Ginny was found pottering around in the kitchen making snacks while the rest of the moving team and Hermione rested in the living area.

"Thanks for helping us," Hermione said in an exhausted tone as she looked in the direction of Fred and George. The twins, who had stopped by during their lunch break to help out, winked at Hermione, who was sitting beside her new roommate and the father of her unborn baby, Charlie.

"Anything for you Herms," Fred said genuinely.

"Yeah anything," George said agreeing completely with his twin. Hermione chuckled, she did love the twins, they were just so nice to her.

"You didn't have to take the rest of the day off work to help out though," she argued, suddenly looking stern. Even though the twins were basically their own bosses they shouldn't just randomly take half days off work.

"Sure we did!" the identical twin boys said in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes and then glanced at Charlie whose eyes were looking glazed and tired. He'd worked enormously hard today lifting heavy boxes, organising his 'stuff' and then cleaning the entire flat.

"Tea's ready!" Ginny called from the kitchen. Like a shot the men situated in the living dashed to the kitchen and a lot of commotion could be heard. Ron however, who had stopped complained and had chosen the silent treatment, got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door. Hermione watched him as he forcefully put on his jacket.

"Aren't you going to have some tea?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Ron didn't even turn to look at her when he answered, "No, I'm heading home to Lavender."

"Thanks for your help today," Hermione told him even though his help had sometimes been more of a hindrance. Ron didn't say anything back to her and left the flat, half slamming the door behind him.

"He's not taking well to this," Harry mumbled. Hermione turned to see Harry standing about a foot away from her. His eyebrows had knit together and his eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. Did Harry know something? Hermione looked towards the closed front door, her eyes sad and her hand resting upon her stomach. Ron seemed to be the only person who was against her pregnancy; something about this gave Hermione an uneasy feeling.

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely audible. Harry sighed, took a sip of his tea and then went to place a hand on Hermione's slightly slumped shoulder.

"For once I honestly don't know."

"Hey you two come and join the party!" exclaimed Fred as he poked his head through the kitchen door. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled, "He'll come around," Harry whispered to her as they walked back into the kitchen. Ginny walked up to them and handed Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Where's Ron?" she asked, a hint of her bad mood at her brother still lingering in her tone. Before Hermione could say anything Harry said quickly, "He went back home."

"I made that ignorant _prat_ some TEA!"Ginny growled, exclaiming her last word. Harry chuckled nervously and set his hands on his wife's shoulder, which were shaking slightly. Hermione grinned, temporarily forcing her sadness about Ron into the back of her mind.  


* * *

By 9pm Hermione's flat was empty apart from her and her new roommate Charlie. Dinner had been eventful. Fred, George, Ginny and Harry had decided to stay. Hermione and Ginny went out and got ingredients to make something special and the men, under the women's strict orders had set the table and pre-heated Hermione's muggle oven. Ginny and Hermione had arrived back, made a wonderful meal of roasted potatoes, carrots, peas and chicken fillet. Once at the dinner table the gossip started.

"Percy told me a good one about the ministry the other day," Fred had said as he poured some gravy onto his plate. Everyone's ears pricked up and listened intently to what Fred had to say. Hermione wasn't in the least bit surprised that the gossip had came from Percy, he may have _looked_ highbrow and rule biding on the outside but on the inside there was a tiny part of him which just couldn't hold onto a good piece of news. Hermione had often speculated that he might have been gay but his relationship with Audrey had proved her wrong.

"So then the Head of Magical Transportation banned him from ever travelling in the floo network again," Fred concluded as Hermione shook her head.

"Some people," she muttered as she skewered a piece of carrot.

"Ha! That's nothing wait till you hear what I heard...again from Percy but I also sort of knew about it already," Ginny said slyly, teasing at the fact that she might actually have a piece of gossip better than Fred's. Before Ginny became pregnant she'd been playing with the Holyhead Harpies. She was their star Chaser and had set a world record for individually scoring the most amount of goals in one game, but once she'd announced that she was with child they'd put her on extended maternity leave as it was dangerous for her to play Quidditch.

"Apparently now they are going to get a new manager, which I think is preposterous because Tom Claude is the best manager that team has ever had!" Ginny stated passionately as Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"That is insane!" Fred and George yelled together as Ginny muttered a dignified, "I know..._I_ _know_."

When dinner was finished the tired pregnant ladies were told to relax in the living area while the men cleaned up. Having known the wizards in the kitchen since she'd started her first year at Hogwarts Hermione knew that something terrible was going to occur. Soon enough the men had started a weird kind of water/duel fight which had to be broken up by said tired pregnant ladies. After everything had been sorted out everyone settled down in the living area and chatted until Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

***

"See you guy's later," Hermione called down the hall after the twins who were the last to leave. They gave her identical waves and apparated back to their own flat which was situated just above their first ever store in Britain. Hermione closed the door to her flat and locked it and as she walked back into her living area a black ball of fur sped towards her.

"Finally decided to come out of my room then?" Hermione laughed taking Shadow up into her arms. The tiny kitten purred happily as she scratched behind his ears. Sitting down on the sofa again she realised that Charlie had disappeared.

"Charlie?" she called out. She heard the door to the guest room open and then heard his footsteps coming towards her. She turned to look at him and spotted that he'd already gotten changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of cloth pyjama bottoms.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down beside her and scratching Shadows head.

"I didn't know you wore pyjamas," she mused as her kitten jumped from her arms onto Charlie's lap. Shadow had really taken to him; maybe it was the fact that there was now another man in the house to keep him company.

"Normally I don't, it would just be my underwear. I didn't want to be rude walking around here in just my underwear," he said as Shadow started to bat playfully at his hands. Hermione chuckled and pointed out, "I have seen you naked you know."

"I know you have," Charlie mumbled as his felt a tinge of pink threaten to colour his cheeks. "I just didn't want to be rude. Us seeing each other naked was a result of a very drunken night if I do say so myself," he said brightening his tone. Slowly and carefully with the hand that wasn't occupied by Shadow moved to rest upon Hermione's stomach. She couldn't help but jump at little at his touch; sudden warmth seemed to engulf her.

"This little fella was also a result," he said, a fatherly smiled forming on his lips. Hermione gulped, still engulfed by this sudden and unexplained heat. Charlie's hand rubbed her belly slightly and the heat moved in time with it. Her heart beat was accelerating, but why?

"What makes you think that it's a fella?" Hermione asked, shocked that she sounded a little breathless. Charlie gave her a funny look and then laughed, "I'm Arthur Weasley's son. Look at his track record when it comes to bearing children, not exactly an X-Man is he?"

"An X-Man? Wait are you actually talking about genetics?"

"No Hermione I'm talking about the muggle cartoon characters, of course genetics," Charlie said shaking his head and laughing even more. Hermione couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Since when do you talk about genetics?" she asked him as she gazed into his amazingly blue eyes.

"Dragon Keepers take a course on it. The first part of the course is to do with Human Genetics and then the second part moves onto Animal Genetics with a heavy emphasis on Dragons," he informed the inquisitive Healer. Hermione had to stop herself from gaping at Charlie in amazement; it had suddenly hit her while he was explaining about his course that she didn't know _that_ much about him. He even knew about muggle cartoon characters, she had a lot of learning to do.

"So you're telling me that you honestly know about the whole X and Y chromosome thing?" she asked, shock completely fogging up her mind to the fact that someone in the Weasley clan apart from herself knew about the human genetic system.

"I do indeed," Charlie answered happily as he continued to rub Hermione's stomach gently. The heat was still there but Hermione was starting to get used to it. It was a nice feeling; it seemed familiar even though it had been a shock at first. Soon enough she found herself gazing at Charlie as he gazed at her abdomen. A fleeting thought passed through her mind but Charlie suddenly spoke and the thought seeped from her memory.

"Do you have work in the morning?" Charlie asked her softly. Hermione couldn't help but scoff at the Dragon Keeper. "What?" he asked.

"Of course, when do I ever not have work?" she told him, a sudden reluctance appearing in her eyes. Charlie looked at the brooding Healer confusedly, "You didn't have work today."

"Because I got my shift covered," Hermione informed him, "I just can't take random days off you know, I have to make sure everything is covered. I had to pawn off most of my classes today to Healer Marks who is the grumpiest old wizard I've ever met and he won't ever let me forget that I did that. He'll make me cover so many of his classes in return that I'll end up wanting to kill myself. I also had to divide my patients into seven different groups and send them to seven different Healers and I know a few of them won't like it. My patients can be quite hostile at times."

Charlie's face had fallen halfway into Hermione's explanation. Removing his hand from her abdomen and thus removing the familiar heat away from her body, which Hermione wanted to protest about but decided against it, dropped his hands to his knees and bowed his head.

"I didn't know you had to do all of that," he mumbled, the sadness in his voice glaringly obvious to the bright Healer. Hermione, feeling an odd sense of loss now that Charlie's hand had been removed from her belly, felt her eyes grow wide. He felt guilty!

"Oh Charlie don't worry about it. I complain but really it's not that bad," she told him soothingly as she placed a hand over one of his. Shadow was had curled up nicely onto his lap which meant that Charlie couldn't get up without throwing the kitten off him.

"I should have known to give you a bit more time before I asked to move in," he continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken. He truly felt awful for his impulsiveness to move into the witch's flat. He should have known that she at least needed a week or so to get things in order in her job.

"No it's fine really! Please you have to trust me that everything is alright," Hermione began but suddenly she felt a familiar and unwelcome sensation in her stomach which was rising fast. She stood up abruptly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she whispered as she felt herself gag. Charlie took the kitten off his lap and stood up too just as Hermione ran for the bathroom. About two seconds after she slammed the door he heard her throw up. Cringing he walked to the bathroom door and once there was silence he knocked.

"Go away," said the vomiting Healer in an inarticulate and rather wet voice.

"I want to help you that's what I'm here for," Charlie said through the door. Hermione who had been holding on for dear life to the toilet bowl gently tied her hair back with a hair tie she'd summoned from the sink. The feeling of wanting to vomit still hadn't left her system yet and she knew she was close to heaving again.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" she managed to say as her innards squeezed painfully. "Why not?" Charlie asked her gently. Hermione felt her face grow hot, another sign that she was going to hurl at any moment.

"I don't like people being around me when I throw up." Her voice sounded weak and a cold sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. She heard Charlie sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked her finally after a moment of thought. Before Hermione could even think of what she needed another wave of sickness hit her. Charlie grimaced at the closed door.

"Water."

When he heard her faint little mumble Charlie conjured up a glass of ice cold water. He opened the door to the bathroom and seen Hermione with her head in her arms resting on the toilet seat. Her tied back hair was coming loose and he could see how weak her body looked.

"I think I'll go to bed now," Hermione murmured as she gladly took the water from Charlie. After she took a couple of sips from the glass Charlie helped her up and walked with her to her bedroom.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, leaning heavily against her door frame. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and smiled a comforting smile at her.

"I'll have breakfast ready for you in the morning, what time do you get up at?" he asked her as she made to go into her bedroom. As tired as she was Hermione couldn't help but turn and grin in a rather suspicious way at her roommate.

"You want to make me breakfast?" she asked weakly albeit in a coy fashion. Charlie nodded his head vigorously, causing Hermione to chuckle darkly.

"Well tomorrow is a Wednesday so I have to get up at 5:30am," and with that she bid Charlie goodnight and closed the door to her room, leaving Charlie standing there totally speechless.

"You have got to be kidding me!"  


* * *

**A/N: Sooo what do you think about that?? Hmmm what's going on with Ron??!! Hehehe I'm getting excited because I never planned what he was going to be like and now this has appeared from my imagination lol. BTW have any of you seen the new HBP film yet? I have and OMG BRILLIANT!!! Review and tell me everything xxxxx**


	7. An early start

Good morning everyone :D Chapter seven of The Unexpected Baby (TUB) is up. I actually kind of like this one, it didn't turn out how I expected it to but I'm glad! Thanks once again for all of your amazingly wonderful reviews which always make me happy. Eugh once again the storms have come back to Northern Ireland and I do not like it! How do I make them go away? Should I do the opposite of a rain dance? lol. Okay so I hope you **enjoy** xxxx

_Disclaimer: I do not HP or power to banish thunder lol_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Seven: An early start_

"Good morning Charlie," Hermione said with dark chuckle. As she entered her kitchen already dressed in her working clothes she caught sight of Charlie, her new roommate who had moved in the previous day, standing with his head rested against her muggle refrigerator. Charlie muttered something unintelligible as Hermione sat down to her prepared breakfast of toast, lightly buttered, a glass of milk and a bowl of freshly cut apple.

"Tired?" Hermione asked nonchalantly as she picked up her first triangle of toast. Charlie half opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was nearly 6am and he'd been up since 5:15. His body ached at having slept in an unfamiliar bed and his eyes were so heavy that he was finding it a chore to keep them open.

"I am," he managed to say as he felt a yawn coming on. Hermione chuckled darkly once again as the sleepy Dragon Keeper tried miserably to stifle a huge yawn.

"Why do you have to get up at this time?"

"I start my shift at 6:30 so I have to be there and ready to start by that time. I only have a couple more early shifts to do before they change my schedule. We pregnant women need our sleep you know so I estimate that if I'm ever to start early again I'll be starting at 9:30," Hermione informed him as she continued to eat. Charlie nodded his head without really hearing what she was saying. He was never usually up this early in the morning. In Romania the earliest he'd ever had to get up had been 7am and that was because the reserve was having an inspection. If there were ever any problems during the night the special after dark team was usually called into action.

"Right well I'd better be going," Hermione finally said after she'd finished most of her breakfast, for some reason the apple slices seemed to be turning her stomach and to avoid being sick she left a few slices in the bowl.

"What time will you finish your shift?" Charlie enquired as Hermione went to get her white consultant jacket.

"I should be back home by 5pm but if you need me you can come by the hospital. I've put your name on the list of people who are allowed to see me without an appointment so you can basically walk right into my office, that is if I'm not with someone," the surprisingly chipper Healer told him as she shrugged into her long, official, important looking coat.

"Okay then. I'm going to go back to bed," Charlie said as he gave Hermione a chaste hug and bid her goodbye. For the brief seconds that Charlie had hugged her that unexplained warmth had returned to Hermione's body.

"Bye," she whispered, feeling once again a sense of loss as Charlie walked back to his new room.

* * *

"_Herrrrrrrrrrrmioneeeeeeeeee_," said a sweet and cheerful voice from the door to Hermione's office. The busy Healer looked up from her paperwork and smiled genuinely as Ginny and Molly walked into the room.

"Good morning," she said brightly, "Someone's in a better mood today." Ginny winked at her best pregnant friend and plonked herself down in one of the chairs opposite the huge desk Hermione was working at.

"How are you dear?" Molly asked the slightly dishevelled looking witch behind the desk. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

"I'm fine, thankfully no sickness this morning but Healer Marks left me a load of research to do. I swear men have no feelings for the working pregnant woman in the early stages. Just because there's no bump doesn't mean that it's not there," Hermione grumbled as she ruffled her papers. Looking briefly at her watch Hermione realised that it was time for her first break and that Molly and Ginny couldn't have come at a better time.

"It's time for my break now; would you ladies care to join me?"

Five minutes later the three ladies were found in the fifth floor tea room. Molly was sitting down to a nice large cup of tea and Hermione and Ginny were sitting down to healthy glasses of orange juice. Needless to say they'd also bought a few snacks.

"I thought you said coffee turned your stomach?" Ginny asked as Hermione buttered a slice of scone. Hermione looked up at Ginny and made a point of sniffing loudly.

"It only happened that one time which is strange but now I can smell all I like and it doesn't seem to bother me," she informed the two ladies sitting in front of her.

"Pregnancy is a strange thing," Molly said in a mystical voice before she tittered lightly into her tea cup. Ginny sighed at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"So what's with the visit?" Hermione asked politely and then took a bite out of her scone. Molly smiled guiltily and then said glumly, "I'm afraid it's my fault that we're here. My arthritis is playing up again." Hermione looked at the aging woman with concern in her eyes and then she asked to see her wrists, the place where the arthritis was the worst in Molly's body. She took out her wand and muttered a few spells and then took out a note pad, a quill and some ink from her handbag.

"You're going to need a strong anti-inflammatory potion to start off with and then you'll need a tub of special jellied potion for external use on the wrists. I'm going to write all of this down for you and then you have to take it to reception. They'll then send you to the Pharma-Healer who'll then prescribe you the items," Hermione deduced expertly as Molly and Ginny gaped at her in awe which they did every time she made a diagnosis.

"It stinks that you can distribute the stuff for us," Ginny said with a pout on her lips as Molly took the small piece of parchment from Hermione.

"I know it does but rules are rules. I can diagnose and treat you but I can't personally give you any substances to take home with you," Hermione said importantly.

"That's fine dear we understand. Thank you so much for helping me," Molly said gratefully, stuffing the piece of parchment into her bag and then grabbing her tea again. The women proceeded to chat about typical things such as Harry's latest case, Ginny's sore back, Arthur's sore back and Charlie moving into Hermione's flat.

"So then he tells me that he'll make me breakfast in the morning. I told him what time I got up at and his face just fell!" Hermione told the listening women who proceeded to laugh along with her.

"Charlie's so sweet," Ginny said with mirth in her eyes as she swirled the remaining dregs of her orange juice in her glass.

"That's my boy," Molly said proudly but then her face went serious. "Hermione dear there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Hermione looked at Molly sceptically and nibbled on her bottom lip, she always got uncomfortable when Molly looked at her like that.

"When will you be telling your parents?"

Hermione's heartbeat, which had increased a substantial amount under Molly's gaze, slowed back down to its normal pace as she fanned her slightly flushed face. She'd thought she was going to be told off by the grandmother of her unborn child for some strange reason.

"I was thinking about telling them when I'm about 13 weeks pregnant. I want to tell them when I know there is only a slight chance of a mischarge. Although..." she said trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Although?" Ginny and Molly asked in unison.

"I'm afraid that they won't accept it. They are very traditional people when it comes to things like this," Hermione said softly as she motioned towards her womb. Ginny grimaced and glanced at her mother who was smiling sweetly at the worried Healer.

"Dear I don't think that they won't accept your child. A grandchild is a grandchild after all. I'm sure it will be fine and yes I think it is a wise decision that you've made," Molly said tenderly as she placed her hand over Hermione's and squeezed it softly. She'd always thought of Hermione as her adopted daughter and she hated to see her worrying about things.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled as she fiddled with the knife she'd buttered her scone with. The thought that her parents wouldn't accept her situation had been playing on her mind since she'd found out about her baby however she'd never said anything about it.

"Herms," Ginny said sweetly to the troubled witch as she took her other free hand in her own. "Mum's right. I think you're parents will be thrilled, after all you're their only daughter and they love you to pieces. Besides if you tell them that the father is a member of the Weasley family then I think that they will have no reason to be angry, they know us and know what we are like and so I think they will be proud!"

Hermione mulled this over in her mind. She still wasn't convinced but she did feel a little easier about the predicament. She felt Ginny and squeeze her hand and she looked up at her best friend.

"Plus if they don't like the idea you can always blame Charlie," the redhead said with a snigger causing Hermione to laugh and Molly to look at her daughter with disdain.

* * *

Sighing heavily Hermione wiped her forehead on the sleeve of her jacket as she tried to concentrate. The patient before her had been involved in a nasty broom accident and Hermione now had to heal the damage.

"Healer Granger?" Hermione turned to see a trainee Healer standing in the doorway to the room the patient had been taken to.

"Yes what is it?" Hermione said sharply as she thought of different spells to help heal the injured patient. The trainee Healer gulped nervously, Healer Granger looked slightly vicious when she was concentrating hard.

"There is a man here to see you," the trainee, whose name was Paul, informed her in a scared manner.

"What man?" Hermione asked again in a sharp tone. Paul trembled slightly, Healer Granger wasn't just concentrating she was in a bad mood.

"A M-M-Mr. Charlie W-W-W-Weasley," Paul stammered as he slowly backed out of the door. Hermione felt the tension in her body release slightly. She turned to the patient whom she'd placed under a Rentan Charm and then glanced back towards Paul.

"Tell him he can stand outside of the door and wait for me," she told the trainee who was practically pressed against the wall opposite the door. Paul nodded and ran down to reception. Hermione checked the pulse of the patient who was a male. There was no bleeding, that she could see, but it was obvious that his bones were broken and that his face was going to be terribly bruised unless she acted soon. She heard a knock on the door and seen Charlie peeking through the window. Hermione smiled at him, waved and then shut the blind over the window with her wand.

"Healer Granger should be with you shortly," Paul told Charlie in a whisper as he summoned Charlie a chair.

"Thanks," Charlie said cheerfully to Paul who was sweating slightly and glancing nervously at the door. Charlie's brow furrowed as he looked from Paul to the door and then something clicked in his head.

"Are you scared of Hermi- Healer Granger?" Paul jumped at Charlie's statement and muttered that he had to go to a class and ran down the corridor towards the reception area. Charlie chuckled; he found it hard to believe that anyone could ever be scared of Hermione. For as long as he'd known her she'd been a nice, polite, sensible girl who'd only ever raised her voice to Ron. Maybe doing this sort of job required Hermione to be a little more forceful than she usually was. He continued to chuckle as he thought of different scenarios that might cause Hermione to be intimidating until he heard a shriek from the room that she was in. As he got up from the chair he heard the sound of running footsteps and then spotted several Healers dashing for the door. Hermione pulled the door open and Charlie gaped in horror as he seen blood smeared all over her clothes and white jacket.

"Perform the Taylor Charm then the Bux Charm and don't forget to cast the Rentan Charm again," Hermione instructed the Healers as she staggered out of the room. The Healers nodded and went into the room except for one who was looking at Hermione with concern.

"Are you alright Healer Granger?" she asked Hermione who'd turned a terrible shade of white.

"I'm fine Barbra just get in there!" Hermione instructed. Barbra didn't look convinced but went into the room as instructed. Hermione turned to face Charlie who was standing right beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked clearly worried about her. Hermione sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, she was shaking as Charlie placed his other hand on her free shoulder. The witch swayed slightly on her feet and before Charlie knew what was happening Hermione threw up all over his shoes. With tears streaming down her face Hermione placed a hand to her mouth as Charlie stared wide eyed at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that," she mumbled tears dripping onto her blood soaked clothes. Charlie's eyes remained wide and his jaw was locked in place.

"It's alright," he finally said not daring to look at his feet. Hermione obviously seemed distressed by this event and so his gaze softened and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I think I need to throw up again," Hermione whispered staring into Charlie's gentle eyes.

"Just don't throw up on my feet," Charlie said making Hermione laughed a little bit. He placed a hand under her elbow as he made to walk her towards her office but before they went anywhere Hermione flicked her wand at the mess on the floor and vanished the evidence.

* * *

Emerging from her bathroom in a clean set of clothes Hermione went to her desk and sat heavily on her chair. Charlie sat opposite her smiling pleasantly; he'd insisted that he helped her in the bathroom while she threw up some more. His reasoning had been that she'd thrown up on his shoes and that allowing him into the bathroom while was sick was like a sort of payback. However Charlie found out pretty soon why Hermione didn't like anyone helping her. He'd tried to rub her back but she told him not to touch her. When he'd tried to hold her hair back for her she'd shouted at him not to touch her. Then when he tried to hold her hand she told him that if he didn't stop touching her that she'd hex him into next week. All he'd been allowed to do was watch her and talk gently to her.

"Why don't you like anyone touching you?" he asked confusedly. He couldn't understand it at all, when he'd been young he'd loved his mother cuddling him and rubbing his back when he was being sick.

"I just don't," Hermione explained as she sipped on a glass of cold water. Her face was partially flushed and her hair was ever so slightly damp with sweat.

"But why?"

"Honestly I haven't a clue; I've always been like that. My mother hated it when I was a child as all she wanted to do when I was sick was hold back my hair, cuddle me and rub my back. People are just different I guess," she explained running her hand through her hair and cringing at its slight dampness.

"You're odd Herms," Charlie said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. "What happened in that room?" he then asked casually as Hermione took a brush from her handbag. Hermione glanced at him and simply said, "I can't tell you."

"Well if you can't tell me that can you tell me what made you sick?" the inquisitive Dragon Keeper asked. Hermione sighed, if she didn't tell him something he might pester her all night for an answer.

"I think it was the smell of the blood. All I can remember before I was sick was that the metallic smell from my soaked clothes was making me feel a little strange. I didn't think that the smell of blood would make me vomit however." For some reason a tear slipped down her cheek and as the flow started Charlie got up from his chair and went round to her. He got her up off the chair and pulled her into his strong arms. By now her cheeks were saturated with tears.

"How am I going to be a great Consultant if I vomit at the smell of blood?" Hermione said, her voice straining with emotion. Charlie stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear as the distressed witch continued to cry. This event must have shocked her more than he thought.

"It's only a phase it should pass in no time then you can go around smelling all the blood you want," Charlie whispered to her. Hermione hiccupped, giggled a watery a giggle and nodding slightly she completely nuzzled her face into Charlie chest. It was solid yet comfortable at the same time and the warmth had returned again along with a weird tiny fluttering sensation in her abdomen. It was calming her down and she had to admit to herself that she was somewhat enjoying his embrace.

"Did mum tell you that we're having dinner in their house tonight?" Charlie whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her and it caused the tiny flutter to flutter even more.

"Yeah she did, she was in earlier to see me."

"Do you want to go now then or do you want to head back to the flat first?" he asked her softly causing her to get unexpected Goosebumps on her flesh. Tiny shocks, which Hermione only realised were occurring, rippled down her spine as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Let's go back to the flat first; I want to get changed again."

"Let's go to the floo station then," he murmured pulling away from her slightly however Hermione pulled him close again, not wanting to lose the comforting heat.

"I have a couple of weeks left in which I can apparate lets just go from here," she whispered making a point of hugging him tighter. Charlie, although quite surprised, grinned into Hermione hair and secured his arms around her now tiny waist. Once they were both ready they apparated on the spot back to their home in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: 1,2,3...Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! How sweet and sentimental ;D Did you like this chapter? I hope you did, please Review with all of your thoughts xxxxx**


	8. 8 week check up

Hello everyone!! Sorry for the huge wait but it took me ages to think up this chapter. Sounds silly I know but I thought it was a really big challenge. Anyways here is Chapter 8, probably thee longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life lol. Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers I love you all to pieces!! So I hope you enjoy xxxx

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, everything else belongs to JKR_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Eight: 8 week check up_

Hermione Granger sat in her office musing over a rather long piece of parchment. As she read this particular patient's symptoms an idea formed in her head but she was interrupted from her musing before she could write down what she thought.

"Healer Granger I've brought you your mail," Kelly said brightly as she pranced into the office carrying a stack of letters. Seeing the huge pile of letters that she now had to read, Hermione sighed and scribbled something on the parchment and folded it up.

"Thanks Kelly. Would you mind sending this to Healer Jones, she asked me to take a look at it and I think I've figured out what's wrong with her patient," Hermione said to the receptionist in a very important tone. Kelly agreed, took the parchment and darted out of the room. Hermione grabbed her mail, cringing as her skirt tightened uncomfortably around her waist. She was finding that she was finally gaining some weight. Her sickness had reduced and she was only throwing up when she ate certain things or if she didn't get a slice of toast first thing in the morning. Thankfully the smell of blood had only sickened her once and she was glad as the day after the incident she'd had to tend a patient who was bleeding from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Same old stuff," Hermione muttered to herself as she flipped through the pile. The usual patient bills and payment, the dry cleaning bill of her work jacket, requests for patients to be accepted and treated by her, invitations to different medical conventions both wizard and muggle and...a personal message?

"Hold on a minute? Why is this being sent to me here and not my flat?" Hermione mumbled as she tore into the white envelope which bore her name and address on it. She unfurled the parchment and read the hand written message.

**Healer Granger**

**It has come to our attention that you are currently 8 weeks pregnant. It is now necessary for you to receive your first check-up with the Mid-Healer. You are scheduled for your first check-up on August 4****th**** at 2 o'clock. **

**Sincerely**

**Healer Manning**

**Head of Baby and Child Unit**

Hermione grumbled as she put the note back in the envelope again. Why didn't Healer Manning come up to speak to her in person?

'Maybe it's because Kendra doesn't like you,' Hermione's thoughts whispered to her. It was true that Kendra Manning was a little bit annoyed by her but Hermione couldn't figure out why? She and Kendra had been in the same medical classes together. Kendra had been a mature student and had found that she and Hermione got on well together but once they entered into the real world of hospital care Kendra seemed to back off. Hermione had excelled straight away and within 2 years she was a Consultant whereas Kendra had remained a trainee Healer for 3 years and then graduated into the Baby and Child Unit. Only last year she'd been promoted to be the head of the unit.

'Complicated woman,' her thoughts whispered again as she checked her watch. It was almost time to go home. She hoped Charlie had dinner ready as she was very hungry. Charlie had settled down into Hermione's flat very quickly. Even thought he'd only been there for just over 1 week it felt as if he'd lived there forever. Hermione smiled contentedly to herself as she made her way down to the reception area.

"Where's Kelly?" Hermione asked.

"She's doing a message for Healer Marks," the other receptionist informed her. Hermione smiled, thanked the girl and handed her some files.

"Are you apparating home this evening?" Hermione turned her head and grinned at Healer Cummings who was standing beside her. He was one of her best friends in the hospital and had been for many years. When she'd just been a trainee Healer Sam had taken her under his wing even though he'd only just became a full Healer at the time and wasn't much older than her.

"I am have you got a problem with that?" Hermione asked pleasantly. Sam shook his head and winked at her, "I don't but you'd just better enjoy apparating while it lasts. I'd say once you get that 8 week check-up you won't be allowed to do it anymore."

"What? I thought I had a couple of weeks left!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Sam made their way over to the public apparation point. Sam laughed at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"I think you need to brush up on your baby knowledge again."

* * *

Hermione landed outside her front door and grumbled to herself. She'd been sure that she could apparate up until she was 10 weeks pregnant, but apparently not. She needed to get out her old notes again; maybe she'd gotten a couple of figures mixed up. Upon entering her flat she smelt something wonderful.

"Charlie?" she called out as she hung up her jacket and made her way to the kitchen. The smell became stronger and her mouth began to water. Charlie poked his head around the kitchen door and smiled at her.

"Hey dinner is almost ready, go and get dressed," he told her as Shadow bustled out of the kitchen and up to greet her. The excited little kitten followed his master into her bedroom and jumped up onto her bed to sit with Socks.

"I really do wish you'd stop sleeping on my bed when I'm not home," Hermione said to the cats as she grabbed a comfortable pair of jeans from her closet. Shadow mewed at her and Socks started to clean herself in response.

"Charlie may be here but I'm not so please try to stop sleeping on my bed. Sleep on his instead," she said with a giggle as she pulled on a jumper. She then made her way back to the kitchen with Shadow in tow.

"Chicken escalope, potatoes well mashed and a mixture of summer vegetables for you milady," Charlie said happily as he set a plate of delicious food down in front of his hungry roommate. Hermione's stomach rumbled in response as she grabbed her knife and fork and immediately tucked in to the food. After a couple of moments of silent eating she stopped to take a sip of water and then addressed Charlie.

"I got a note at work today," she began as Charlie looked up from his almost demolished piece of chicken. "I have my 8 week check up in 2 days," she informed him.

"Really? What time?" Charlie enquired politely.

"2 o'clock."

"I'll be there," Charlie said cheerfully as he stabbed a piece of brightly coloured vegetable. Hermione felt her heart rise in her chest, she hadn't been sure if Charlie would have wanted to go or not, but now that she knew he did it made her feel a lot more relaxed. Charlie continued to scoff his meal and when he finished he waited for Hermione to finish and then grabbed the plates and went to wash the dishes. Hermione grinned after him; he'd insisted that for the time he was living with her that he cleaned the dishes after every meal. He'd also insisted that he performed the majority of the housework as well. Hermione had agreed to this however she'd insisted that she be allowed to do some of the cleaning too, so her job was to clean the bathroom and her own room while Charlie did the rest.

"I'm away into my room," Hermione called out to the cleaning wizard as she got up from her chair at the table. Charlie said something back to her but she didn't quite catch it so she went on. Upon entering her room Socks looked up at her from her new place on Hermione's pillow and watched as her master went to her closet. Hermione reached up to her top shelf and felt that the box with her old notes in it was just out of her reach so she took out her wand and summoned it down.

"Now where are the baby care notes?" she mumbled to herself as she rummaged through the large box. A couple of minutes of silent rummaging passed before Hermione found what she had been looking for. A rather thick file of parchment was set heavily onto the floor and as Hermione ran her hand through her hair with a sigh she started to flip through the sheets.

"I wrote a lot during those lectures," Hermione chuckled, finding a particularly large piece of parchment which had extra sheets attached to it. While reminisced about her Healer school days she remembered the awful cramp she'd get in her hand as she tried to write down every single word her lecturer had to say.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie from the door to her room. Hermione glanced up from her position on the floor and grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm looking through my old notes."

"Why are you doing that?" he enquired, slightly bemused at the witch who had mountains of parchment stacked around her. He had to admit that she looked considerably cute sitting there but that thought was fleeting and was out of his mind in a nanosecond.

"Well I was talking to Sam today and he said that after my check up I won't be able to apparate again until the baby is born. However I was under the impression that I could do it up until I was 10 weeks, not 8. I'm just checking my notes now to see if I got some numbers crossed in my head," she told him as she continued to flip through her mass of notes.

"Sam?" Charlie asked in a confused tone.

"Healer Cummings," Hermione said absentmindedly as she read down a sheet which had been titled 'Pregnancy and Travel'. Her eyes skipped down the lines of her own hand writing and finally she found what she'd been looking for.

"Got it!" she exclaimed in triumph. Charlie sat down next to her and peered at the parchment. Maybe he could learn something from this. Hermione cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

**"_Topic: Pregnancy and Apparition. Long has the concern over pregnancy and apparition been debated and over the years the limitations of the factor have been brought down. At the very beginning witches who were with child were able to apparate throughout the entire pregnancy but studies proved that this was far too dangerous for mother and baby. This resulted in the apparition limit to be brought down to 25 weeks and it remained like this for centuries. At the start of the 1900's this limit was brought down further to 15 weeks as new studies proved that it was still too dangerous. In the 1950's this limit was brought down further to 10 weeks. This limit still remains today,_"** she read. A smug look appeared on her face but Charlie pointed to a little sentence below the text Hermione had just read.

"What's that?" he asked inquisitorially. He was actually finding this interesting which surprised him so he made a mental note to later ask Hermione if he could have a look at her old baby notes. Hermione stared at the sentence for a minute before her face fell, she'd completely forgotten about that.

**"_N.B. World medical leaders are currently in talks about bringing the limit down to 8 weeks however it is not yet final so use 10 weeks in the exam. Maybe make reference to the new development_."** Hermione felt something sink inside her and she set the paper aside. Charlie looked at her and spotted the defeated look on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked softly. Hermione shook her head and again ran her fingers through her hair. How could she have forgotten, she never forgot important factors like that.

"Did you forget about that?"

"What sort of a Consultant am I? How could I have forgotten that they changed the limit down to 8 weeks?" Hermione growled, more to herself than to Charlie. He placed a hand on her slumped shoulder and caressed it slightly.

"So you forgot one little tiny detail, who cares? No one's perfect," he whispered to her as Socks jumped down from the pillow and made her way over to Hermione's lap. Hermione felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment; did he honestly know who he was talking to?

"I'm supposed to remember everything, that's what consultants do. They research tonnes of information and they are not supposed to forget it in a hurry," she grumbled, scratching Socks behind her ears causing her to purr lightly.

"Do you work specifically with pregnant witches?" Hermione glared up at him, so angry with herself that tears pricked in her eyes. "No," she forced out.

"Well then you don't have to know absolutely everything about being pregnant. You need to worry more about deadly diseases and people coming in with their limbs severed off, not when a woman isn't allowed to apparate or how much weight she should put on in 18 weeks," Charlie told her gently as he shifted to put two arms around her in a comforting hug. She felt the anger being washed away by that warmth that engulfed her only when Charlie hugged her. She still didn't know what it was but it was a real comforter.

"I suppose you're right," she muttered as she snuggled into his embrace. Charlie couldn't help but smile as he felt her head nuzzle into his chest.

"Most of the time I am," he murmured, stroking her hair. Socks got up from Hermione's lap and practically glared at Charlie for taking her masters attention off her. She stalked out of the room with her tail high in the air as the two continued to embrace each other.

* * *

The 4th of August arrived and Hermione was found in her office at work clearing up her stuff. She'd been given the rest of the day off by Healer Kensington which Hermione thought was very nice of him. It had been a great shock to her when she'd arrived in at 8:30 to find Healer Kensington waiting on her.

"You finish at Noon today Healer Granger." Hermione had stared at him for what seemed like ages before she'd asked him why.

"I understand that it is your first check-up today so I am giving you the rest of the day off. Healer Marks has been assigned your classes and I will take on your day's paper work." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing but jumped at this chance nonetheless. It wasn't very often that the senior Healers where nice to her. So now she was heading to the Burrow for some lunch with Molly, Ginny and Fleur and as she prepared herself to apparate she couldn't help but feel sad that this could be one of the last times she would get to apparate before the baby was born.

"Hermione!" exclaimed the three women as the Healing Consultant arrived in the Burrow kitchen. Molly immediately stood up and ushered her into a chair and set about placing her immaculate lunch on the table.

"Big day today then," Ginny said with a snigger as Molly placed a huge tray of sandwiches in front of her. Hermione sighed contentedly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, my first check-up. I'm a little nervous to say the least," she informed the ladies seated around her.

"You ave' nothing to woory about," Fleur said delicately as she sipped on a glass of pumpkin juice. Ginny agreed with her and so did Molly however Hermione eyed Ginny sceptically.

"If my memory serves me right I think Ginny you were far more nervous than I was about going to your first check-up with the Mid-Healer," she said coyly causing Ginny's face to turn a soft shade of embarrassed pink.

"Well I didn't know what I was up against as no one decided to tell me. You on the other hand know everything." Hermione felt her stomach drop a few spaces, "Well not everything. I need to know more about deadly diseases and severed limbs in my line of work," she said echoing Charlie's words from 2 nights ago.

"So what? You still know more than I knew at the time," Ginny muttered glaring at her mother and at Fleur who had neglected to inform her about the first check.

"Did something appen' Ginny?" Fleur asked as Molly sat down as the table and told everyone to tuck in. Ginny grabbed a handful on sandwiches and ate most of them before she decided to speak again.

"Yes something did happen," she murmured glumly. Hermione's head snapped up from her plate and her eyes locked on the blushing witch. Ginny had never told anyone apart from herself about what had happened that first time.

"What darling?" Molly asked soothingly, seeing clearly that something was upsetting her daughter.

Ginny sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I knew this would always come back to haunt me. I went into the shocking white room that they put you in and waited for the Mid-Healer to come and see me," she started as the other three ladies listened intently. "I was sitting on the comfy bench when she came in and introduced herself. Everything seemed okay until she came at me with her wand. I freaked and backed away from her. In fact I forgot that I was on a bench and backed away that much that I fell off," she finished, her face a beetroot colour and gaze set firmly on her plate.

"Oh darling why didn't you tell me that you were worried!"

"Ginny I am so sorry," Fleur said with empathy in her French accented voice. Hermione smiled softly at her best friend and continued to eat her lunch; she knew that story had to come out some day. After the apologies had stopped the women continued to eat, drink and chat merrily to one another until Charlie strolled into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said suavely as he entered the kitchen and stood behind Hermione's chair. Hermione turned and smiled up at him as he placed a tender hand on her shoulder. Ginny eyed the pair suspiciously and for the briefest of seconds she thought she'd seen a spark between them.

"Hello dear," Molly said brightly to her son. Charlie grinned at everyone and then looked down at Hermione.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you from the company of these lovely ladies. We have an appointment to go to." The other three ladies tittered in excitement as Hermione got up from her chair and headed with Charlie over to the fireplace. Just as she grabbed a handful of the powder a loud pop filled the kitchen. Everyone turned round to see Ron and Lavender standing at the doorway to the kitchen. For a moment he didn't notice Hermione and Charlie but when he did a dark mask slid onto his face.

"Where're you going?" he asked, sounding as if he could growl. Lavender placed a hand on his forearm and shook her head slightly.

"I have a check-up today," Hermione told him sternly. She'd gotten fed up with his disapproving attitude towards the whole situation and was now in no mood to explain her actions to him.

"You'd better go then," the youngest Weasley boy said with an edge of bitterness to his voice. Hermione glared at him and then threw her powder into the fire, just as she announced where she was going and the fire licked up around she heard Molly say something that sounded very menacing to her son.

* * *

"Miss Granger we're ready for you now," said a snobby looking receptionist to the full waiting room of pregnant witches and their partners. Hermione grumbled under her breath and Charlie sniggered lightly as they both made their way into a shockingly white room with a comfy looking bench in the middle and a soft seat beside it.

"I can't believe the nerve of these people," Hermione said scathingly as Charlie helped her onto the bench.

"Why?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Miss Granger! Can you believe it? Miss Granger! I may not be working at the moment but even so they still have to address me properly when in the hospital vicinity. That's Kendra Manning for you, doesn't teach anyone how to respect their superiors!"

"The very nerve of her," Charlie said with a laugh as Hermione continued to rant and rave about the fact that she had been called Miss Granger instead of Healer Granger.

Ten minutes passed before the door to the room was opened and a tall, tight lipped, grey haired woman entered. The blazing red embroidery on her white jacket told Charlie that this woman was Mid-Healer Manning; Head of the Baby and Child Unit.

"Nice to see you Healer Granger," the woman said in a stern sounding voice. Hermione's eyes darkened and Charlie just knew that she was thinking something along the lines of 'Oh sure you'll address me as Healer but you're stupid staff won't.'

"Likewise Mid-Healer Manning," Hermione said courteously although Charlie was sure he picked up on a hint of loathing in her tone.

"Let's not dillydally shall we," the Mid-Healer said snottily as she took her wand out from inside her coat. Hermione could understand why Ginny had been spooked by this whole procedure, Kendra Manning looked positively foreboding when she pointed her wand at her stomach. The 50 something year old witch muttered a spell under her breath and glared at Hermione as multi-coloured bubbles erupted from her wand and floated gently into Hermione's currently flat abdomen.

"Oh my," Hermione whispered as she felt the bubbles move insider her. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape from her mouth as they moved in circles in and around her womb. Charlie beamed at her and took one of her hands in his and caressed it gently. The bubbles floated back out of her abdomen and popped onto the clipboard the Mid-Healer was holding. Hermione knew that once the bubbles burst text would appear and information about her baby would be gained.

"Everything seems to be in order. The heart rate is normal, growth is happening at a regular pace, you've gained just enough weight, no abnormalities or signs of disease and enough blood is being sent to the baby. Would you like a picture?" Kendra said dryly and in a bored fashion as she read from her clipboard.

"Yes please," Charlie said as Hermione rubbed her abdomen tenderly. Kendra pointed her wand at Hermione once again, muttered another spell and a white flash filled the room. It took about 3 minutes for the flash to fade completely but when it did the result was a picture of their baby on a piece if parchment. It wasn't able to move like normal wizarding pictures could but even though it remained stationary Hermione and Charlie couldn't help but stare at the little bean that was their baby.

"It's so beautiful," the expecting parents both said in unison, which caused them to laugh and hug each other.

"I'm so proud," Charlie said brightly as he kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione felt something inside her jump eagerly at the touch of Charlie's lips on her face. She hesitated for a moment and then kissed him on the cheek in return.

"Me too," she said feeling her heart flutter. After they grabbed their picture they headed back to the Burrow to show everyone their baby, needless to say Molly smothered them both.

* * *

**A/N: I know you're probably thinking 'What was so tough about that,' but believe me it took me ages to come up with the whole Bubble Charm thing...sad I know but I just couldn't think lol. Okay so REVIEW and tell me what you all thought :D xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Guy talk and Hormones

Hey everyone! Glad you came back to read this next chapter. It's a little shorter than the last chapters but hopefully it'll make you all laugh and cringe (in slight embarassment lol). A little note to say that Hermione is in her 9th week during this chapter. Thank you to everyone for reviewing with their comments and opinions they all mean the world to me ***cyber chocolate brownies to you all*** **:D**. Please enjoy this chapter and I do hope you laugh...I had a right old gigle to myself when I was writing it lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer: I think I own Harry Potter but my Therapist tells me different :(_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Nine: Guy talk and Hormones_

Charlie yawned, stretched and then made his way out of his bedroom. He hadn't slept too well the previous night for some strange reason and so he was eager to get into the kitchen to make himself a very strong cup of coffee. As he passed a table in the hall which separated the living area from the bedrooms he smiled as he glimpsed the picture of his baby, framed, and set neatly upon it. Hermione had framed it as soon as they'd gotten in from the hospital and then had proceed to drag him around all of the relatives (apart from her parents who weren't to know yet) to show them the magnificent photo.

"Hermione? What're you doing up already?" Charlie grumbled as he spotted Hermione standing with her back to him at the kitchen counter.

"I woke up really early so I decided that I'd make the breakfast this morning. You're coffee is already sitting on the breakfast table for you," she told him happily as she cut up pieces of fruit. It was overly warm this morning so neither of them was wearing their dressing gowns and as Charlie sat down at the table and sipped at his coffee Hermione turned round to face him.

"How is it?" she asked tentatively. Charlie swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at her. She wore a pair of pale pink, cloth pyjama bottoms and a matching pink, spaghetti string top. As she gave him an encouraging smile Charlie couldn't help but let his eyes bulge in shock. It felt like a bag of bricks had just smashed into his head and cracked his skull wide open. Something stirred from deep down inside him and before he knew it he was crossing his legs under the table as his own pyjama bottoms became suddenly uncomfortable around a certain area of his body.

"F-f-fine...thanks," he managed to croak.

* * *

"Have you guys noticed anything about Hermione recently?" Charlie asked the group of men who were sitting around the Shell Cottage table with him. Bill shook his head lightly as Fred, George, Harry and Arthur all affirmed that they'd noticed nothing.

"Nothing at all? You mean you haven't had a proper look at her in a while?"

"No son, is something the matter?" Arthur asked as he sipped on a steaming mug of tea. Harry stared at Charlie, the cogs in his brain turning trying to figure out what the wary Dragon Keeper might be trying to tell them.

"Well it's not that there's anything wrong but this morning I noticed something in particular about her," Charlie said not daring to tell them outright what he'd seen. Bill placed a hand firmly on his brother's shoulder.

"You've finally noticed that she is pregnant. Don't worry I noticed the same thing with Fleur, standing there every morning with a huge bowl of cereal and 10 slices of toast," he said in a reminiscing tone of voice. Charlie stared at his brother confusedly, what was he talking about? Did pregnant women actually do that? Had he been under feeding Hermione all of this time?

"She actually did that?" he asked his elder brother. Bill who was staring glassy eyed just to the right of Charlie's head, snapped out of his memories and laughed.

"Oh yeah, Fleur was a beast when she was pregnant. Ate bloody anything and everything, even _my_ cooking," he laughed patting Charlie on the back and winking at him. Charlie looked around at the rest of the men who all in turn laughed and nodded.

"Ginny eats 6 pancakes every morning at the moment. A couple of weeks ago it was 6 slices of toast and a couple of weeks before that it was 6 breakfast muffins. Everything seems to go in 6's with her," Harry informed the confused wizard who was now starting to make mental notes.

"You remember Amy who used to work in the shop, well whenever she was pregnant she had to have a chocolate bar every hour or else she'd go crazy," George told Charlie as he remembered Amy, the first girl to ever work in their first ever joke shop.

"Yeah and if the chocolate bar wasn't a 'Honeydukes Extra Cocoa Special Delight' she would lock herself in the stockroom until she got one," Fred added, laughing at the time Amy had stayed in the stock room for over 30 minutes until he'd managed to get her the snack.

"You're mother was terrible when it came to having Ron. 4 sausages every meal time while we ate whatever it was she'd made for us," Arthur said as he remembered his wife's obsession for pork products while she'd been pregnant with his youngest son. Maybe that explained why Ronald was so besotted with sausages and bacon.

"You've got to be kidding me," Charlie groaned as he rested his forehead into the now sweaty palms of his hands. He thought the morning sickness was bad, well really it had lessened over the past few days, but apparently that was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. A laugh emitted from the room next to the kitchen, the women were having a jolly old time while Charlie was sitting stewing in his own anxiety.

"Sadly dear brother we are not." Bill's tone indicated that he was desperately trying not to laugh so Charlie elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Well that wasn't it, even though you have now scared me half to death thanks very much," Charlie muttered to the group as he straightened up in his chair and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. Bill's brow furrowed and he glanced at his brothers, brother-in-law and father. What had Charlie noticed?

"If it wasn't that then what was it?" Harry asked, his brain having come up with nothing. Charlie grimaced and took a moment to organise his thoughts. If he told them what he'd seen and how he'd felt then maybe they might read too much into it. Then again it was a healthy reaction to a perfectly normal occurrence so maybe they'd think of it that way instead; however his mind seemed to be leaning more towards the first option than the second. After plucking up his courage he decided just to tell them outright, after all they were family and wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"You know how it was pretty warm this morning?" he began. Once the men had stopped nodding their heads and complaining about how they'd tossed and turned all night due to the blasted heat, he continued.

"We didn't wear our dressing gowns this morning and when I sat down in the kitchen Hermione turned to face me and well...her chest has gotten pretty big." As a light flush tinted his cheeks the other men gaped at him in amazement.

"That was it? That is what you noticed?" Fred asked, breaking the semi-uncomfortable silence that had befallen the group. Charlie nodded slightly and scratched his head.

"Did you have a _reaction_ to it?" George enquired a little slyly as his twin brother winked at him. Charlie glanced away from their gaze and his face turned a brighter shade of embarrassed red. The twins started to snigger and when Bill made to speak they burst out laughing.

"You became aroused by the sight of her bigger boobs?" Bill asked in a knowing voice which made Charlie want to grind his teeth in frustration and annoyance. It had not been a good idea to talk to about this.

"It's perfectly natural son. Every man gets aroused by a big chest and they don't come any bigger when a woman is pregnant," said Arthur, sounding like an old perverted man.

"Dad don't say things like that please!" Charlie said pleadingly as his father went on to talk about his mother's chest whenever she'd been pregnant for the first time. Bill, the twins and Harry were all now in fits of laughter as Charlie crossed his arms on the table and buried his head into them.

"You do know they'll get larger don't you?" Harry asked, finding it a little bit uncomfortable talking about one of his best friend's in this manner.

"They do?" Charlie mumbled from inside his folded arms. Harry chuckled and pated Charlie on the head, "You've got a lot to learn about pregnant women."

"Charlie?" Charlie lifted his head out of his arms at the sound of her voice from the doorway. He made sure not to look below her neckline as he didn't want a repeat of this morning to happen right in front of the guys.

"Time to go?" he asked, trying to remain calm and keep the blush from appearing on his face again. Hermione smiled warmly at him, took him by the hand and led him to the doorway. Charlie looked back to say goodbye to the wizards sitting around the table but when he spotted the shocked look on all of their faces he smirked, winked, said a very smug goodbye and then went with Hermione to the fireplace in the living area.

When Charlie and Hermione had left Fred turned to George and gawped at him, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes bulging from his head. His twin looked identical to him and they both looked over at Bill whose jaw was clenched shut and his gaze fixed on the wooden table. They then turned to their father who was staring out of the window and humming lightly to himself. Finally they looked at Harry who looked mildly ill.

"Did you guys just see them same thing that we did?" the twins asked aloud disrupting the men at the table from the inner most thoughts. Harry nodded grimly, took off his glasses and set them softly on the table. Bill pursed his lips and looked up and out of the open door sighing deeply.

"I think we all seen them perfectly boys," Arthur muttered as the younger wizards at the table simultaneously crossed their legs.

* * *

Stupid pregnancy hormones! Hermione's fingers gripped her book tightly as she tried to read about the effects of illegal love potions on overly emotional witches and wizards. Why did they have to make her feel like this? Why couldn't they have made her feel the opposite like they did for so many other women?

"Are you alright?" The worried voice broke her out of her deep concentration and she looked up at him. Oh Merlin why did he have to adorn shorts and a vest top now?

"Just...peachy," Hermione managed to say as her eyes raced over every single contour of his body. She'd began to notice it more and more since he'd moved in, although it had only ever been in casual observation and admiration. Charlie and a considerably hot body! His muscles were well defined from all of the exercise his job required, he was a nice tan colour and not all pasty and white like Ron had been and a few of his scars even looked sexy on him. 'Dangerous' was what ran through her mind however she knew the wizard standing before her was anything but. If it had been any other time Hermione wouldn't have felt much when looking at him, but the recent deployment of hormones that her brain had sent to her body were telling her different.

"Are you sure?" His voice was a perfect tenor and if used properly could be deeply seductive.

'Stop thinking these things!' Hermione screamed to her over reactive mind.

'You've already had sex with him once so why not do it again? You know it will satisfy your needs,' her thoughts whispered to her in a very devious manner. Hermione controlled her need to whimper.

"I'm sure just feeling...hormonal, that's all," she muttered, a false chuckle emitting from her chest. Speaking of chest, it was as tender as hell! She really needed to invest in a new supportive and let's face it _bigger_ bra.

"Hormonal? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Charlie asked innocently.

'Take me right here right now sounds good,' the devious, hormone enraged part of her brain whispered as she grimaced slightly.

"N-no...I'll be alright. I'm just feeling a little...hot and bothered, nothing to worry about really," Hermione told him, trying to cover up what she was really feeling because if he knew the truth then it would surely destroy him.

'But you've already had sex!'

'Oh be quiet!' Hermione threatened that little hormonal voice which seemed to be very persistent.

"I'll open a window for you," Charlie said brightly as he walked over to the window. Hermione couldn't help it, she just had to look. Oh sweet Merlin he had a sexy ass, there was no being polite about it, Charlie's ass was sexy! Perfection at its peak. So perfectly toned and mouth-wateringly pinch-able. Hermione wondered for a moment if she could get away with giving it a little pinch, but her conscience overruled her hormone demented mind.

"Oh Charlie? Could you pick up Shadow for me and take him outside so he can _go_ before bedtime?" Hermione asked the Dragon Keeper in an angelic timbre as he turned to face her again. Charlie agreed and went to get Shadow who was lying mere feet in front of where the innocent Healer was sitting. Hermione peeked over the top of her book and waited for the moment. Charlie bent down, his back facing Hermione and picked up the sweet little kitten.

'Sweet Merlin and anything else that's worth mentioning,' Hermione thought as her eyes widened at the sight of Charlie's posterior which was now fully on display.

"I'll be back in a moment," Charlie said to her as he straightened back up again and made for the front door. Hermione was now fully 'immersed' in her book and as soon as the front door closed she placed her book down on her lap and sighed to herself.

'That's enough now. I think this might just get a little bit awkward.'

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning with a start. Her sleep had been particularly troubled with vivid dreams about her and several different people doing things which were too naughty to say out loud. Most of the people who had starred in her dreams had freaked her out. Healer Cummings had invited her into his office in one dream and things had gotten pretty steamy when the dream decided to shift and change. A short image of her and Ron had appeared, it was more of a memory than a dream but it was crude nonetheless. Draco Malfoy had starred in the next and even though it was Draco Malfoy Hermione had to admit she'd rather enjoyed that one. Finally Charlie concluded the last chunk of the dream. It had been very blurry and she couldn't really recall much of it but all she knew was that it had felt very real and that was the factor which had woken her.

"Bloody hormones...no good for anything!" she grumbled as she slid out of bed and into her slippers. It was another warm day and she felt rather sticky. A shower was most definitely required. Still grumbling she made her way into the kitchen where Charlie was busy making breakfast. As she growled in an annoyed fashion at him she grabbed her slice of toast and chewed aggressively on it.

"Are you okay Herms?" The disgruntled Healer glanced in Charlie's direction and uttered something about stupid hormones and disgusting dreams. Charlie scratched his head in confusion and then shrugged his shoulders, as long as he hadn't done something to upset her.

"I'm going for a shower," Hermione muttered as she drained a glass of milk and stood up at the table. Charlie looked at her from his position at the kitchen counter and smiled warmly at her. It took all of his will power not to stare open mouthed at her chest, which was covered once again by a thin pyjama top. As she left the kitchen he couldn't help but get images in his head of the pretty Healer in the shower.

'Bad Charlie, that's not right!' he hissed to himself as he saw a naked Hermione in his mind's eye.

'Don't act like you don't want it,' a voice in his head, which sounded like the woman in question, whispered seductively back to him.

'Don't be rude,' Charlie said to the voice as the image in his head began to become more vulgar. For a moment he stood in complete silence, fighting hard to remove the images from his head. It didn't help matters much when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. Growling in frustration he began to prepare Hermione's lunch for her. The images now included him and he was finding that his pyjama trousers were becoming uncomfortable once again.

'You want it,' the voice purred. Charlie grimaced as he set down the knife he was holding.

'I want it,' he murmured back causing the angelic, seductive voice to laugh. He opened his eyes which he hadn't realised he'd closed. He looked down and frowned.

'Great,' he thought as a ringing laughter filled his mind, 'this is going to be more difficult than I thought.'

* * *

**A/N: Well?? What did you all think of that one then? Worth the read or was it complete rubbish...REVIEW and tell me all xxxxx**


	10. You're so thick!

Phew sorry about the late update I've been very busy recently what with moving into my new flat!! YAY New flat! I'm so excited! I love it already lol. Anyways thanks for coming back to this story I'm very grateful **;D**! This chapter may make a few of you very die hard Hermione fans a little angry but hear me out. I'm working under the impression that even smart people can be thick somethimes, because they can lol it's only natural **:)** So please don't be angry with me if you don't like my slightly thick Hermione lol because she is still uber smart really! **Enjoy xxx**

_Disclaimer: Do I own it now? No? Poo!_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Ten: You're so thick!_

"Charlie why are we here?" moaned Bill as he and his younger brothers Charlie and Percy walked in and around tall and rather dusty bookshelves. Percy glared back at his moaning brother as he guided Charlie in the right direction to the books that he required.

"We are here because we need to get some books," he snapped at Bill who had his hands stuffed firmly into his pockets.

"I didn't know _you_ were Charlie," Bill snapped back as Percy glowered at him. Charlie's chest heaved as he sighed heavily and turned to confront his arguing brothers.

"Guys please cut it out! Bill we're here so that I can get some pregnancy books and Percy stop being a git," he said firmly as the other two men stopped bickering. Bill stared at Charlie in a confused manner and asked the question which was burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Why do you need pregnancy books?" Charlie sighed once again and started to walk down the aisles of books. Percy started at once and ran to catch up with his sibling so he could direct him.

"I need them because I know absolutely nothing about pregnancy. I tried to read Hermione's old medical notes on it but they were too difficult and detailed for me to understand. She's 12 weeks pregnant now and I still know nothing about any of it and she'll be going into her second term soon. I also need to know what I'm talking about when it comes to meeting her parents and telling them the news," Charlie explained as they all stopped in a certain section of the Ministry Library. A large amount of these books were pink with frilly handwriting, this was going to get embarrassing. Bill seemed to accept Charlie's explanation and in no time at all the three brothers were knee deep in strewn books.

"Here's one, _'The Big Book of Pregnancy Fact and Fiction'_," Bill read aloud as he read the blurb on the back of the large purple book. Charlie nodded his head and Bill set the book in the take-out pile which consisted of only two other books.

"How about _'How to cope with being pregnant,'_" Percy read out but a quick shake of Charlie's head told him that the book wasn't for him.

"Oh I was recommended this one when Fleur became pregnant. _'Dad and Baby,'_ it's a book which tells you all about pregnancy and about what needs to be done when the baby is born and it's specifically aimed at dads!" Bill exclaimed as he quickly set the book in the take-out pile. Charlie smiled happily and continued to read the spines of the many books before him. After a solid hour of searching the men landed at the checkout desk with a total of 7 books all about babies.

"Expecting are we?" the elderly Librarian asked Charlie in a gritty voice as he handed her Percy's library card.

"My first," he answered her with a grin.

"Congratulation," she told him as she tapped the card with her wand and issued him the books.

* * *

"Alright so I didn't know half of this stuff!" Percy said in a shocked tone as he read through one of the 7 books. He, Charlie and Bill had landed back in his apartment for a bite of lunch and a cup of tea. While they were there they decided that they should look through the books to see if they were worth keeping for the 3 weeks that they were on loan for.

"What did you find something else?" Bill asked as he too stared wide eyed at the book in his hand. He knew a lot about a witch being pregnant but never in his life had he known some of the things he'd just read.

"Cat faeces are dangerous to pregnant women as it can carry a parasite that can do serious damage to the unborn child," Percy said as he looked at Charlie in alarm. Charlie chuckled, "Don't worry Hermione's cats like to do their business outside so she's in no danger."

"The Julius Potion for depression can harm unborn babies," Bill read as Charlie flipped through his book.

"Dementors have no affect on an unborn child," Charlie mumbled feeling suddenly a sense of frustration. These books were good and had many facts about pregnancy and babies in them but they weren't what he was looking for. Mostly they said what a woman felt and should know about herself during the 9 months but nothing was said about what dad should do. As he tossed aside the book he had been flipping through he suddenly spotted the one titled _'Dad and Baby.'_ Picking it up he noticed that it wasn't as thick as the others and it wasn't a horrible shade of pink. It actually looked like a book expecting dads would read. He started to skim through it and as he did a triumphant smile started to spread across his face.

"I think I've found it," he whispered causing Bill and Percy to stop what they were doing.

"What?" Bill asked as he closed the ugly purple book he'd been looking through.

"This is the book," Charlie said victoriously as he scanned down the index. He turned to a certain page and he grinned eagerly. "It tells you all that you need to know!"

"Like what?" Percy asked curiously. Charlie remained silent for a moment as he read and then he spoke, "I'm on a part here that talks about when the mum is 12 weeks pregnant. It says here that her morning sickness should be decreasing rapidly now and that due to the increased blood volume in her body she may suffer from light-heads and dizziness. It then goes on to give an 'Idea for Dad,' and it says that because mum is feeling better you should start to exercise with her. Nice quiet walks are the best thing for the both of you and don't forget to hold hands."

"Hold hands?" Charlie glanced at Bill who had a sarcastic look on his face. He ignored it and continued to read. This book had everything he needed, he knew now that he would have no problem meeting Hermione's parents because he would be totally prepared and would know everything there was to know about pregnancy.

'Piece of cake,' he thought happily.

* * *

She was dreaming. It was a surprisingly tame dream when compared to the naughty, raunchy, steamy ones she'd been having recently. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, this alone made her smile. A single plate, knife, fork and spoon sat in front of her and they were glimmering as always. Looking around she realised she was alone. Suddenly a noise made her turn to look at the table and to her delight it was starting to fill with food. Everything she adored appeared before her. Fresh rocket salad, cottage pie, roast potatoes, summer vegetables, chicken curry with boiled rice, both chunky and skinny chips, lasagne, tuna steaks and not to mention a big pile of chicken drumsticks. Wait…_chicken drumsticks_? She'd never liked chicken drumsticks, they were too fatty and greasy for her liking. She watched on in horror as more food she totally hated and despised appeared on the table. Rump steak, huge beef burgers, stringy bacon instead of yummy back bacon, fried eggs, lamb chops, duck, venison and tonnes more appeared. Her hand started to drift towards it all, her gaze completely fixed on the things she hated, the food she loved ignored and pushed to the side. Just as she was about to take a big bite out of a drumstick she heard a voice call to her.

"Hermione?" What? She was just about to eat, couldn't she have some alone time?

"Hermione?" She groaned, why did she have to be bothered now?

"Hermione wake up!" She jumped, startled out of her considerably odd dream and met the glittering eyes of Charlie.

"Huh?" she asked rather stupidly. Charlie chuckled lightly and sat down on the sofa beside her. He'd just arrived back from Percy's to find her sitting sleeping with a thick medical text book lying open on her lap.

"So this is what you do with your days off? You read medical text books and fall asleep wherever you want?" the red headed Dragon Keeper asked he as he took the book off her lap and set it aside. Hermione rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. What had she been dreaming about? She couldn't quite remember but all she knew was that for some reason she wanted some chicken drumsticks…ewe.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I didn't sleep much last night," she told him, forgetting to mention the reason why she hadn't slept well was because she'd been having sex dreams about him and various other people.

"I was thinking we should go for a walk. If you get some air about you it might just waken you up."

"That actually sounds like a nice idea," Hermione mumbled as she ran a hand through her partially tangled hair. Charlie grinned and jogged into the kitchen to grab a drink of water while Hermione hauled herself off the sofa and trudged towards her room to get a cardigan. It was the 1st of September and already Hermione could feel the change in the season. Summer was now far behind and autumn was becoming more and more obvious. There was a distinct chill in the air and the night descended earlier each day. As she pulled on her black cardigan she couldn't help but glimpse herself in the mirror. She'd finally put on the standard amount of weight required for her stage of pregnancy and it was showing. She'd already gone up one trouser size and her chest was an above average size for her, they were now more than a good handful!

"Ready?" came a familiarly warm and bright voice from her doorway. Internally she felt a glow spread throughout her. Now Charlie didn't even have to touch her to make her feel all warm and lovely inside yet the reason for this phenomenon was still bewildering to her. One of her theories was that the baby recognised his voice and his touch and reacted to it and her other theory…well she didn't want to think about it.

"Yeah let's go before I decide to sleep again."

Hermione's flat was just outside of Diagon Alley and so the walk into town wasn't very long. They had to walk down several tree encrusted lanes before they reached their destination. As they walked Hermione couldn't help but note the slight change in colour of the leaves around her. While she was admiring the natural occurrence Charlie took this as his chance. He slipped his hand gently into hers. Hermione jumped slightly at the contact and stared down at their cupped hands.

"Charlie wha-?" she began but Charlie winked at her and then stared off into the distance. Her heart thudded as she continued to gawp down at their hands and after a couple of steps Charlie decided to entwine their fingers.

"Oh," she whispered as that glow of heat spread right to the very tips of her hair. Her other theory skipped through her mind but she batted it away as she finally snapped her gaze away from their hands. Ginny, that's who she needed, Ginny would be able to calm her down, explain things to her. How was it that she was able to understand things like _Maxo Intrubus Grantibus_ but couldn't grasp the workings of simple human emotion? What was she a complete idiot?

"So would you like to do a bit of shopping?" Charlie asked as they emerged onto the high street of Diagon Alley. Hermione tugged herself out of her inner critiquing and smiled shyly at Charlie who was staring innocently back at her.

"Sounds like a plan," she told him as she made a mental note to visit Ginny later on.

* * *

"Wow Gin you look great," Hermione said brightly as Ginny settled herself into her favourite armchair in her huge house which wasn't that far away from the Burrow.

"Thanks though I didn't think I would be _this_ big at 27 weeks!" Ginny laughed as she threw a blanket over her legs and grabbed her bag of crisps.

"You look pretty normal to me," Hermione told her as she watched Ginny tuck into the crisps she'd been craving. Ginny said something but it wasn't quite understandable as her mouth was so packed with food. She swallowed, laughed and then looked seriously at her pregnant best friend.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Hermione shifted slightly in her chair and gulped, maybe she didn't want to talk about this anymore. No. She had to talk about this; she didn't want to feel like a total moron any longer.

"It's about Charlie," she began and as she was about to continue on Ginny interrupted her. "Are you two alright? What has he done? CHARLIE!" the temperamental red head exclaimed. Hermione gasped and then started to shake her head and hands furiously.

"No! No he hasn't done anything!" she stressed as she heard Charlie make his way from the kitchen to the living room. He poked his head around the door and stared perplexedly at his sister who was raging with so many hormones that she often scared Harry half to death.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing Ginny's just taken something the wrong way that's all," Hermione said in an overly sweet voice which made Charlie smile at her and Ginny to glare at her in alarm. As Charlie left Ginny cleared her throat.

"What was that?" she asked. Hermione, her eyes wide in an attempt at an innocent look, shrugged her shoulders in a very un-Hermione like fashion.

"Alright something's fishy in this house and it's not the smell of Harry's cooking even if he's cooking chicken!" Ginny growled as the Healer before her shifted nervously in her chair. Hermione felt sweat bead on her forehead, Ginny was incredibly menacing when she was hormonal.

"How can Harry make chicken smell like fish?"

"Don't change the subject! What's going on with you and Charlie?" Ginny snapped as she grabbed her glass of apple juice from the table that was beside her. Hermione cringed, she'd have to tell her now, she knew something was 'up' and Ginny was the type of person who wouldn't let you get away without a fight.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled softly, casting her gaze to the floor. Ginny's eye's softened, Hermione looked confused and frustrated and a little embarrassed to say the least.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she caged up her blazing hormones.

"I don't know…well I do know but I don't understand it if you know what I mean," Hermione told Ginny who was now listening intently to her. Ginny nodded her head and Hermione proceeded to tell her all about the warm feeling's when Charlie touched her and about how it had developed into a warm glow even when he spoke to her. She also told her the baby theory she'd come up with. Ginny was grinning like the Cheshire cat by the end of her explanation.

"What are you grinning at?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked coyly as she played with a piece of her flaming red locks. Hermione's vacant expression told her everything she needed to know and she laughed heartily at her.

"Hermione you can understand complicated medical procedures but you aren't able to make heads nor tails of this? Sometimes I wonder about you." Hermione scowled at the pregnant witch who chuckled at her.

"Hermione the answer is simple! It's not that baby theory, even though it may play some part in it but it is most likely that obvious answer. Hermione darling you're in love," Ginny told the perplexed Healer in a soothing manner. Hermione felt her jaw drop to the floor and her eyes bulge in response to Ginny's answer.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She was in love? How was that even possible? It was Charlie for crying out loud. She'd gone out with this guy's brother. She'd known him for goodness knows how many years, how could she be in love with the man?

"You heard me. I thought you were. I've been watching you two for a few weeks and it seems to me that you are in the big L! The way you look at him, the way you position yourself towards him, the way you walk just that little bit closer to him than you did before and not to mention all of this glowing warmth that you've just told me about." Ginny watched as Hermione started to furiously process this information in her head. After a couple of minutes she seemed to come up with some sort of an answer.

"That's impossible. I couldn't be in love with Charlie," Hermione said firmly as she got up to leave. Ginny laughed, Hermione did this on certain occasions, she walked away from things she didn't like or understand. Hermione thanked Ginny for her advice and then went to the kitchen to get Charlie. As the pair passed the door to the living room Ginny called out after her,

"You're so thick Hermione!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you like?? I hope you did :) I tried my best as always lol Please Review and tell me everything!!**


	11. Telling the Grangers

**Hey all thanks for coming back! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story and all I can say is I'm very very very very very very SORRY! Am I forgiven? I hope so. So yes I know this has been a long time coming and I thank you again for coming back, I hope this chapter is good and entertains you. On summer holidays now so more chapters should be coming :D.**

_Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to JKR I'm afraid :(_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Eleven: Telling the Granger's_

'Stupid Ginny,' Hermione thought as she stomped into her bedroom. She'd opted for the angry approach to what Ginny had told her and so far it seemed to be working, she had been able to get home without feeling awkward around Charlie.

'What does she know?' her thoughts grumbled to her as she rummaged through her dresser drawers for a fresh pair of pyjamas. Time had flown when they'd been at the Potter household and when Hermione had decided to leave it was nearly 8:30, so getting into her pyjamas now just felt right.

'My other theory was that I simply liked him…not bloody _loved_ him!' she thought savagely as she popped her head through her nightdress. Catching a glimpse of herself in her mirror she felt some of the anger ebb away. Could Ginny be on to something? No that was preposterous! Grabbing a text book she left her room and went to sit on her sofa with her cats. Upon entering the living area the grumpy Healer came to a halt, having spotted Charlie already lying down in the place she wanted to sit. Her rage bubbled for a second but then vanished as he realised that she was in the room. Twisting in his position he turned to smile at her. Why did he smile so much?

"Hey there," he said in a chipper tone. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she finally looked him in the eyes. They were so deep she could practically see his very soul and their sparkle was so bright it reminded her of billions of stars glinting off a vast ocean.

"Hi," she mumbled standing in her place. Charlie moved and got up from his lying state and motioned for her to take a seat. She didn't move.

"Aren't you coming to sit down?" asked the second eldest of the Weasley brothers. As the warmth began to glow inside of her, her thoughts started to wander. They skipped over things like how silky his hair looked, the sheer whiteness of his teeth, the strength of his jaw…the fact that he was Ron's brother. Mentally she cringed, not wanting to let Charlie know what had just crossed her mind. Why had that crossed her mind?

"Um…no I think I'll go back into my room," she muttered before she dashed back into her safe haven. Just before she retreated Charlie broke his focus and took a glimpse at her above average size chest. Damn he'd held out for so long! As images he'd rather not say out loud raced through his inner eye the slamming of a door made him jump.

"Hmm…wonder what's up with her?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

* * *

"So Hermione dear when will you be going to see your parents?" Molly asked the agitated Healer as she poured her a nice cool glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione, who seemed to be engrossed with what was going on outside the kitchen window, suddenly came back to reality and looked at Molly.

"We should be going soon actually, if he ever decides to come inside," she grumbled as she took her glass and had a sip. The coldness of the liquid froze her teeth and for a moment she had to concentrate on not showing any signs of being in pain.

"He'll come in eventually. They all will," Ginny said lightly as she rubbed her swollen belly and eyed Hermione with mild suspicion. The other pregnant witch hadn't said a word to her about the last night they were together. Maybe she was ignoring what she'd said? Or was she just acting thick as always? Ginny silently chuckled, she couldn't wait for Hermione to properly acknowledge how she felt about her older brother, because then she would come crawling back to her asking her what she should do. Hermione on the other hand was still grumbling. The men of the family, well most of the men, were outside in the garden playing some absurd game they'd just invented. Fred and George were doing something particularly odd with a couple of the gnomes which roamed the garden. It looked as if they were throwing them at their brothers.

"How can they make so much fun out of…nothing?" asked Audrey, Percy's fiancée. Audrey was a lovely woman with silky black hair which was cut into a very elegant bob. Today it was curly and she looked as if she could have been a 1930's muggle movie star brought back to life. Honestly Hermione never understood what she seen in Percy but who was she to judge.

"You will learn the ways of the boys soon darling," Molly laughed as she placed a platter of cakes onto the kitchen table. Immediately the two pregnant women were grabbing for their share. Molly laughed while Audrey looked slightly alarmed at their speed. As they were eating they heard the front door open and footsteps coming toward the kitchen. All heads turned to see none other than Ron walk through the door. Hermione became ridged in her seat; she hadn't seen Ron for a while.

"Hey all," he said cheerily looking around the table of women. As his gaze landed on Hermione his expression suddenly turned stony and his eyes darkened.

"Hermione." His voice was like acid and just as Hermione was about to make a comment on this Ron stormed out of the kitchen and into the garden to join his brothers.

"That was pleasant," Ginny mumbled, grabbing a rather fat caramel square from the plate of cakes. Audrey, who wasn't used to Ron's sudden changes of attitude, glanced over at Hermione who was glaring out of the kitchen window.

"What just happened?" she asked rather perplexedly. Molly coughed lightly bringing Hermione's gaze back to the table.

Grumbling and grabbing another cake Hermione exclaimed, "Ron's being a complete prick!"

"Why?" Audrey asked, sipping her drink and eyes darting between Hermione, Molly and Ginny.

"That's right you don't know do you, I'm surprised Percy didn't tell you, he always was one for gossip," Ginny said with an edge of laughter in her tone. Audrey remained perplexed and looked at Molly who was wiping crumbs from her clothes.

"Ron and Hermione used to be in item," the aging witch stated firmly, not looking up from her clothes.

"I'm sorry what?" Audrey choked, placing a hand to her chest in shock. Hermione sighed heavily and chanced one last glance out the window. Charlie had Harry on his back as he ran after Fred who held George on his back. Ron was throwing gnomes at Charlie's feet with a look of deep satisfaction on his face.

"It's true; we were a couple for a period of time. We had to break it off though due to some complexities."

"Hermione went crazy," Ginny added resulting in a heated stare from the woman in question.

"Crazy?" Audrey asked, still not quite understanding the situation.

"Our relationship lasted right up until the middle of my Healer training. Things started to get pretty stressful and I wasn't a nice girlfriend at the time. One night when I got home to our flat just outside Hogsmeade he had burnt the dinner and I just…lost it. I started screaming at him, calling him useless and untrustworthy amongst many other things and he started shouting back at me saying how I was sucking the life out of him with all of my relentless studying and how he didn't seem to know who I was anymore. It ended up that I broke it off with him and went and stayed with my parents until I finished my training." Hermione sighed deeply after her explanation of her break-up with Ron. She hadn't thought about that night since it had happened. She'd never forget how angry she'd been and how loudly she'd shouted, the people who'd lived above and below them must have heard a lot.

"That doesn't sound too crazy," Audrey stated taking the last of the cake's from the plate before Ginny could grab it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked unable to believe that someone actually thought that she didn't sound crazy during that time.

"Yes you were stressed with all of your studying but if Ron had had any sense in him then he would have stuck it out like a proper boyfriend should have. Times like that are what make or break relationships. You know they are 'the one' if they stick with you through the bad times and make you enjoy the fun times ten times more than you should." With that said Audrey nodded her head once and finished her cake. Ginny and especially Hermione simply stared at Audrey however Molly had a small grin gracing her lips.

"I've never thought about it that way," the newly enlightened Healer muttered softly. Ginny, who was now eyeing up the food cupboard, had a huge grin on her face and knew for a fact that her theory was right and now that Hermione had been given that explanation it would help her to realise things a bit sooner than she'd hoped.

"Hermione?" All heads turned to the back garden door to find Charlie standing there with a polite smile on his face.

"Don't you think we should get going?" he asked as he strode over to Hermione and offered his hand to help her up. Hermione thanked him and took his offer and as their hands connected softly the warmth that Hermione expected arrived but somehow it was different, it was more intense. She blushed and grabbed her bag quickly.

"Will you be back for a spot of super?" Molly asked as she stood up to clear the table. Hermione thought for a couple of moments and then nodded her head. Molly beamed at her and wished her the best of luck as they both grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

* * *

As Hermione dusted herself off she heard the heavy footsteps running from the kitchen to the living room.

"Hermione?" said a distinguished voice from outside the living room door. It was her father and just as he was about to open the door she heard her mum 'whisper' something to her father.

"Bruce careful! It might not be our Hermione. You remember the last time when we heard that thump and it turned out to be an 80 year old wizard who'd mispronounced his destination. Ask who it is first."

"I've already said her name out loud."

"Ask the question!"

"Hermione? Is that you in there?" Bruce Granger asked in a slightly agitated tone. Hermione grinned inwardly and glanced at Charlie who was engrossed by a non-moving muggle painting which hung above the fireplace.

"Yes dad it's me!" she called out and after a muttered word to his wife Bruce entered the room with gusto and strode over to his only daughter. As he hugged her Hermione's mother entered the room and looked at the soot which was now lying on her once spotless, beige carpet.

"Sweetheart would you mind," she said to her daughter as her husband broke away from the hug. Hermione smiled warmly at her mother, took out her wand, cleaned up the mess and then embraced her mother tightly.

"Good to see you darling." Hermione felt her heart squeeze, she knew she should have informed her parents of her intentioned visit.

"Charlie nice to see you again," Bruce said strongly as he clasped Charlie's hand in a firm handshake. The Granger's had met Charlie on a couple of occasions and it was needless to say that Bruce Granger had taken an instant shine to the Dragon Keeper.

"How're those dragon's treating you?" the dentist asked causing Charlie to chuckle to himself.

"Just fine, no new scars to show you I'm afraid but now that you mention it I did get a good clip in the mouth from one before I came back to England. Back tooth hasn't felt right since," Charlie told him. Bruce laughed heartily and pulled a small plastic object with a tiny mirror on the end of it out of his trouser pocket and told Charlie to open his mouth. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at them and went with her mum into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"Hermione darling don't think of this as a rude comment but have you put on weight?" her mother immediately asked her as they closed the kitchen door. Hermione instantly started to sweat; she knew her mother would have felt something. She hadn't been this heavy since Hogwarts.

"Erm," Hermione began but she was interrupted by a loud yell from the living area. Hermione looked at her mum with some concern and then pointed her wand at the muggle tea pot, causing it to fill with water and start to boil.

"How did you know I had a teabag in there?" her mother asked, bringing mugs down from a nearby cupboard.

"Because I know you," Hermione said slyly, chuckling as her mother brought the tea pot off the stove and poured the tea which had taken seconds to make. The ladies then returned to the living area with the mugs of tea to find Charlie sitting in an armchair with Bruce hovering over Charlie's mouth.

"Martha could you get me my spare dentil tools please," Bruce asked his wife who was gravitating towards Charlie. Hermione knew her mother was dying to take a look into Charlie's mouth to see what had to be done but once her father had asked for his dental tools she had to exit the room and go up to the second floor of the house.

"Charlie do you know any numbing spells?" Bruce asked the highly confused Dragon Keeper. Hermione felt her brow furrow and she coughed loudly. Her father looked at her over the rim of the glasses he'd adorned to look at Charlie's teeth and his eyes brightened.

"Oh yes, our brilliant Healer here will know a thing or two. If you wouldn't mind could you completely numb his whole jaw? This tooth has to come out I'm afraid. I'm surprised you've lived with it for so long."

"It only started to annoy me recently," Charlie mumbled as Martha entered the room with a white dental kit. Hermione rolled her eyes as she cast the charm at Charlie's jaw and her dad poked him gently to see if it had worked.

"Don' eel a ing." Bruce smiled gently and then dove into his dental kit to find the necessary tools.

"Why didn't you tell me about your tooth?" Hermione asked Charlie quietly as her mum placed a couple of kitchen towels under the Dragon Keeper's chin. She received a shrug as an answer to her question and she once again rolled her eyes as her father reappeared from his kit.

"Because my daughter has done a wonderful job at numbing your jaw you won't feel anything as I pull the tooth out." Charlie screwed his eyes shut; he'd never had a tooth removed manually before. His heartbeat increased and he grabbed for Hermione's hand. She held it tightly and watched her father work. Before they all knew it the tooth was out and Bruce was asking his daughter to heal the bleeding gum.

* * *

"Here you go dear," Martha said to Charlie after everything had been fixed. She handed him a glass of water and told him to rinse his mouth out thoroughly. As the numbing charm wore off a slight ache was beginning to develop where his tooth had once been.

"It'll calm down after about 30 minutes. Hermione did a very good job of healing the gum so you won't suffer as much as other people would." Charlie grinned and thanked her for the water. He stood at the kitchen sink and rinsed out his mouth as Martha went back to the living area to sit down with her daughter. After a few moments to himself Charlie set the glass in the sink, took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. As he entered the room where the Granger's sat Hermione started to speak.

"Mum…dad I have something I need to tell you," the intelligent Healer said in a slightly nervous manner. Martha looked at her quizzically and Bruce sat forward in his seat.

"What is it darling?" Martha asked seriously, her hands clasped tightly together and resting on top of her knees. Hermione swallowed hard and glanced at Charlie who was sitting beside her. She could see that a fine film of sweat had appeared on Charlie's brow and his lips were pressed tightly together in a thin line.

"Sweetheart?" Bruce asked calmly as he unclasped one of his wife's hands and held it. Hermione couldn't help but stare at her parents, her mouth open slightly. What would they think of her? What would they think of their golden girl, the epitome of their good upbringing?

"I…" she started but her wildly beating heart forced her to stop and take a deep breath. She looked at Charlie again; his eyes were focused on the carpeted floor. Just minutes ago he'd been chatting merrily to her father and mother, now he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Tell us sweetheart," Bruce urged sensing his only child's tension. Hermione swallowed hard again and forced herself to be brave. They had to find out sooner or later.

"I'm pregnant," she said firmly, ignoring the bubbly sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. For moments their was complete and utter silence.

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it another chapter finally up. Probably not the best chapter in the world but at least now the Granger's know lol. Please tell me what you all thought in a REVIEW xxxx**


	12. Caught off Guard

**Awww thanks guys for all coming back, I know it was a lot to catch up on and again I'm sorry D: but hopefully this relatively quick update will please you all to a certain degree. The ending might not please you so much but I have to admit, I am rather evil muuhahahahaaaa. So enough blabber, read on and enjoy xx**

_Disclaimer: Somewhere out there in an alternate universe I own Harry Potter, but in this one sadly I don't..._

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Twelve: Caught off guard_

"Pregnant?" Hermione nodded her head as her mother and father looked at her with their mouths open.

"How?" Bruce asked her as he gripped his wife's hand. Hermione felt her temper bubble. Why did people ask that question?

"Not to be rude dad but how do you think?" she asked heatedly wiping the expression off her father's face. Martha, who looked to be in a state of shock suddenly shook her head and smiled broadly at her only daughter.

"Oh darling that's wonderful!" she exclaimed happily as she got up from her seat and went to hug the confused Healer. As her mother embraced her she felt a sense of relief, she really had thought that her parents would have completely lost their minds when she told them. However she failed to realise as she hugged her mother with all of her might that her father had lapsed into a worrying silence. Charlie picked up on this and was immediately concerned.

"So how far along are you?" Martha asked eagerly as she patted Hermione on the stomach.

"I'm 13 weeks now," Hermione told her making her mother gasp in amazement. They started to talk about her mother's pregnancy and how Hermione had experienced terrible morning sickness and how if Hermione was anything like her mother, which she was, she should hopefully develop a weird craving for seaweed and pickles.

"Who's the father?" Bruce asked suddenly, getting up from the chair he sat in. Hermione couldn't read his face so she didn't know whether to tread carefully or not.

"Well you may not believe it but there was an alternate reason for me bringing Charlie along with me." Martha looked at her daughter thoughtfully and once she'd finished speaking Martha knew exactly why Charlie was here and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Charlie is the father of the baby," Hermione said gently taking Charlie's hand as he too stood up from his seat. Charlie smiled weakly at the Grangers and waited patiently for them to respond.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Martha said in elation as she hugged her daughter again and then hugged Charlie. Charlie, surprised at getting a hug from Mrs. Granger, hugged her back hesitantly but grinned nonetheless.

"Are you a couple?" Bruce asked seriously. Hermione frowned at her father.

"No we're not, but we are living together in my flat," she explained. Her mother made an interested sound and patted Charlie on his shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked her father who was staring at Charlie intently. After a moment of thought Bruce seemed to relax a little bit but not completely.

"No sweetheart. Congratulations," he muttered as he went to his daughter, hugged her and left the living area completely. Hermione frowned deeply and turned to her mother who was standing with Charlie.

"What's his problem?" she asked feeling her eyes start to tingle with expectant tears. Martha rushed to her side and embraced her before she started letting the tears slip.

"He's just a little shocked. You know your father, always a stickler for tradition. He'll come round just give him a while to think about it. Anyway I'm as pleased as punch for the both of you. I'm going to be a granny can you believe it!" Hermione giggled wetly into her mothers' shoulder. She was glad she had such an open minded mum. She remembered when her cousin David had told the family he was gay, her mother was the first one to rush up and give him a great big hug.

"Come on let's finish our tea and chat a bit more about this wonderful news. Don't mind your father he'll come back in before you leave."

* * *

Hermione arrived back in the Burrow with Charlie just after 8 o'clock. When they had left Hermione's parents house they had gone back to the flat and made their own dinner. They chatted about Hermione's father's attitude for a while and then decided that it was time to go to the Burrow for supper.

"Hermione dear!" Molly exclaimed as she left the dough that was kneading itself to come over and help her dust off.

"Are we in time for supper?" Hermione asked eagerly, feeling her stomach grumble. Molly chuckled and nodded her head as Charlie landed beside them.

"Hey mum what's cooking?" he asked as he sniffed the air with enthusiasm.

"I'm baking cookies at the moment and as soon as that's done I'm going to bake some shortbread. Take Hermione into the living room and tell me all about your visit with the Grangers when I come in with the tea."

When Charlie and Hermione entered into the living area they were greeted by Bill, Fleur and Victoire and Fred and George. Arthur was still at work but he was expected home at any minute.

"Back from your adventures in the muggle world I see," Bill said jokingly as Victoire pulled his hair and babbled something in French. Fleur was teaching her well, Hermione smiled.

"If you can call it an adventure," Charlie grumbled taking a seat beside his older brother. Hermione sighed and went and sat on the armchair. Fred and George were beside her on another smaller sofa and they looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"What happened? Did it not go well with your parents?" they asked in unison. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed again. Fred and George guessed from her reaction that things hadn't gone as smoothly as she had hoped.

"Wait until mum comes in she's going to want to hear this too," Charlie said softly as he looked at Hermione who was looking glum. Even after their chat back at the flat Hermione's hopes about her father still hadn't lifted.

"Uncie Charwie!" Victoire shouted happily as she jumped from her father's lap onto Charlie's. Charlie chuckled lightly as Victoire went on to pull at his hair and babble to him in French. Hermione watched him silently from her chair. He was messing up her hair causing her to yell and giggle like crazy. When she continued to babble in French he lifted her up by her waist while she grabbed on to his hair. In his hands he gently rolled his niece from side to side while she let go of his hair and pretended to fly. A smile graced Hermione's lips; Charlie really was good with children. Subconsciously she placed a hand on her stomach which had still yet to expand so that it looked like she was actually pregnant.

"Here we are!" Molly said happily as she entered into the room with a tray of tea floating behind her. Victoire, who was now playing with a fake 'child friendly' wand Fred had given to her, dropped it and ran to her granny.

"Gwannie!" she shouted happily as she hugged Molly's leg. Molly chuckled and picked up the little girl.

"I've got a special drink for you," Molly cooed as she grabbed a glass of warm milk from the tray. She then proceeded to hold the glass gently as Victoire drank.

"She will be ready for bed soon," Fleur muttered to Bill in her heavily laden French accent.

"Good evening Weasley's!" exclaimed Arthur as he strode into the living area and kissed his wife. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically and waited for their tea to be passed around by George.

"So what's the word on today?" Arthur asked as he took his warm tea and grabbed a seat. Molly, who was still holding the glass for Victoire, glanced at Hermione.

"We invented a new love potion," Fred and George said in unison.

"Another one? How many kinds of love potions are there?" Charlie asked as he grabbed his tea and a cookie which was still warm. George winked at him causing him to immediately understand. To the twins there were potentially thousands of love potions and they intended to make every one of them.

"This new one make's your intended target recite a soppy love poem to you upon meeting," the cunning twin of Fred told them all in a secretive tone. Hermione rolled her eyes; Fred and George were always playing around with love potions all because they were under the impression that desperate girls were sure to buy them. She couldn't fault them in their logic but it was horrible to think that they were exploiting vulnerable girls like that.

"Fleur and I bought a new fireplace for the cottage today," Bill informed them all with eagerness. Hermione chuckled, if only she could get that excited about a fireplace. Bill and Fleur had needed a new one since last year after the 'accident'. Hermione had only heard this via a letter but one day everyone was at Shell Cottage and a wild animal had gotten into the house. Harry and Ron had gone after it and by accident Ron had cast a spell at the poor animal to try and trap it but it missed, hit Harry and sent him flying backward into the fireplace. He'd been so injured that he'd had to go to the hospital however Hermione hadn't been working that night to be the one to treat him.

"How was the trip to your parent's house Hermione?" Molly asked as soon as everyone had stopped discussing the new fireplace. Hermione, who had been in a world of her own, snapped back to reality to find every eye on her.

"It was good…and bad at the same time." Her voice was flat and tired. Molly grimaced and Arthur frowned slightly. Charlie got up from his place beside Bill and went and sat on the arm of the armchair that Hermione was occupying. He placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly and urged her to tell them what happened.

"When we got there it was all fine. They were happy to see me and Charlie and dad even got to remove one of Charlie's teeth," she started but was interrupted by Fred.

"Bruce removed one of your teeth?" he asked in awe. Hermione laughed regardless of her mood, Fred had always shown an interest in her parent's occupation. The thought of removing people's teeth without the use of a wand fascinated him, in fact it fascinated him so much Hermione was worried that some day he might actually try and remove someone's tooth without the proper knowledge of how to do it.

"Yeah it was interesting to say the least. He got Hermione to numb my jaw and then he pulled out my tooth with some sort weird metal object. I didn't feel a thing and I was only sore afterwards for about 40 minutes." Fred and Arthur looked at Charlie as if he was some sort of God and immediately wanted to ask him questions about it, however Molly stopped them.

"You can tell us about the tooth later, what happened when you told your parents?" She really was keen to find out. Did she know that something wasn't quite right?

"I told them after Charlie had cleaned up from getting his tooth out. They were silent for a moment and then mum immediately got up and hugged me and everything. She was really pleased and probably even more pleased to find out that Charlie was the father. However my dad wasn't as accommodating. He's really old fashioned when it comes to relationships and he started to ask questions about our relationship with each other and then went all quiet and left the room. He didn't even come back down to say goodbye to us. I could tell mum wasn't impressed with him and she said she'd have a talk with him." The room was silent for a moment or two after Hermione had finished speaking. Bill glanced at Fleur who was looking uncomfortable to say the least. Fred and George had identical grimaces on their faces and were trying their very best not to look in Hermione's direction.

"Oh dear," Molly muttered as Victoire finished her warm milk, burped lightly and then giggled. Molly set her down and she toddled over to her mum and climbed up onto her knee.

"How're you feeling?" Arthur asked solemnly. Sighing again Hermione glanced up at Charlie whose hand was still resting firmly on her shoulder.

"Well I was really upset when it happened and then upset once again when he didn't say goodbye to us but I have every faith that mum will talk him round to the fact that I'm pregnant and that he is going to be a grandfather whether he likes it or not." Charlie squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a small smile. Something inside her fluttered and she swallowed a lump in her throat. He was going to be there for her through this whole misunderstanding with her father. Looking around the living area she then realised that the people who were and were not present here would also be supporting her and she felt her heart squeeze with joy.

"Well don't worry a thing about it dear I'm sure your mother will be able to win him over to the idea," Molly stated firmly, "Trust me he'll be back to normal and excited about being a grandparent sooner than you think."

Hermione grinned and thought about her father. She still felt saddened by his reaction but thinking about him being an excited grandparent lifted her mood ever so slightly. She knew in her heart that he was going to be a very doting grandfather who gave her child sweets every chance he got, although if she knew her father the sweets would all be sugar free.

* * *

Upon entering into the flat Hermione and Charlie were met with the same tiny ball of fur shooting towards them. Charlie bent down and picked up Shadow who started meowing at him enthusiastically. Giggling Hermione went into the kitchen and made Charlie a cup of coffee and poured herself a cool glass of apple juice. When she brought the coffee out into the living room she found Charlie lying on the floor with Shadow balancing on his chest.

"What are you doing?" the chuckling Healing Consultant asked as she set Charlie's coffee on small table and sat down on the comfy sofa.

"Playing," Charlie said lightly as Shadow pawed playfully at his chin. He laughed happily and tickled the kitten under its chin. Without warning Shadow bit Charlie's finger, obviously in a playful way, but as Hermione had never seen the kitten do it before she jumped suddenly.

"Shadow! Bad kitty stop biting Charlie!" The jet black kitten stared at her with wide eyes, clearly confused as to why she was shouting at him.

"Don't worry Herms, he's just playing, he can't hurt me. I've had baby dragons bite me before so having a kitten bite me is a relief to say the least. If anyone ever tells you a baby dragon can't hurt you they are very wrong," Charlie explained to her calmly as he very gently batted Shadow round the ear. The kitten stopped looking at Hermione and happily meowed at Charlie and batted at his hand.

Hermione sat back into the sofa and sipped at her juice. Charlie eventually put Shadow back onto the ground, got up and went to get his coffee from the table. As he got up from the floor his t-shirt had bunched around his middle, leaving his midriff completely bare. Hermione choked rather hardly on her juice as she took in his toned back and lean, smooth, incredibly defined stomach. The last time she'd seen Charlie's six-pack had been the morning they'd woken up together just over 13 weeks ago. As her hormones flared and she began to feel a little hot around the collar Charlie pulled his t-shirt down, grabbed his coffee and sat down beside her. She had to hide her flush from him, he couldn't see her like this so she reached for a book that was lying on the table beside her and buried her face into it.

"Your dad will come round you know. Mum is always right about these things and I do have a good feeling that your mum will give him a good talking to." Hermione peeked up from the words she was barely reading to find Charlie staring at the front door.

"I know he will," she said calmly, touching her cheek to make sure it had stopped glowing red and radiating heat. "I think he was just a bit shocked. He always thought I'd have a baby with…" she cut herself short; she shouldn't say anything that would make the atmosphere turn stale and awkward.

"Ron?" Charlie finished the sentence for her. The Healer nodded her head slightly, surprised that Charlie had actually mentioned his youngest brother.

"Well you guys did go out with each other for a long long time." Hermione swallowed hard, she'd like nothing more than for Charlie to change the subject. She didn't like talking about Ron at the moment as he was being such a prat towards her.

"We did," she mumbled, trying to get back into her book. Charlie remained silent and Hermione mentally sighed in relief. For a good 10 minutes they sat in a silence which was neither comfortable nor awkward. Just as Hermione felt herself start to wonder what Charlie could possibly be thinking he spoke and what he said caught her completely and totally off guard.

"We should go on a date tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: Yes that is right...a date :D! I think it's going to be a really good chapter too muuhahahahaa, I'm really excited about it! I hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and please tell me what you thought about Hermione's dad's reaction in a REVIEW xxxxx**


	13. Unwanted Drama

**Hey all! Thanks sooooooo much for all of your reviews I smiled and giggled with each one I read. My passion for this story has returned with a vengence, I can't stop thinking about it lol. I'm really liking the ending to this chapter and yes I'm sorry it's another evil ending but still it just means than an even greater chapter awaits :D This is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written, I just couldn't stop myself, I knew how it was going to end but getting there...well my imagination ran away with it I think lol. So please Enjoy xxx**

_Disclaimer: Do you think JKR would leave Harry Potter to me in her will? No? Damn :(_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Thirteen: Unwanted Drama_

"He asked you out on a date?" Ginny asked in a tone which suggested that she wasn't as surprised as she should have been. Hermione took note of this and tried not to show any emotion. She knew Ginny was thinking about her 'Hermione _loves_ Charlie' theory and so if she showed any more emotion than what was necessary she'd only feed Ginny's flame.

"Yes a date," the Healer stated firmly as she forked a piece of lettuce. It was her lunch hour but the day had already been so hectic in the hospital that she didn't really feel like eating. Ginny had just finished her 28 week check-up with the Mid-Healer and was waiting for Harry to stop talking to someone he knew from work.

"And you said yes?" Ginny asked coyly. She could tell Hermione was hiding her emotions from her. She knew the distracted Healer was holding back a blush. When was this woman ever going to own up to her feelings?

"Of course I said yes!" Hermione exclaimed, "He's the father of my baby and my flat mate if I said no to him I'd have to see him all the time."

"What do you think brought this on?"

Hermione paused for a moment, a piece of chicken suspended between her closed mouth and the plate. After moments of silence she looked Ginny in the eye and muttered, "Ron."

"Ron? Why would Ron bring this up? I thought he was mad at you?" Ginny sounded puzzled as she rubbed her swollen belly and glanced back at Harry to see if he was almost finished talking to his friend.

"Somehow he was brought up in conversation last night and after about 10 minutes of us not talking he suddenly brings up this date malarkey." Realisation dawned on Ginny's face and then she grimaced slightly.

"So you think the only reason he's asked you out on a date is because Ron was mentioned in conversation and he feels threatened by the long term relationship you two once had?" Hermione blinked at the other pregnant witch in surprise. That was exactly the reason she thought Charlie had asked her out. Being honest with herself it made her feel rather upset that that was the only possible reason for him asking such a question. If that was the case she'd have preferred it if he'd asked nothing at all.

"Exactly," she mumbled sullenly. Ginny didn't know what to say but it was clear to her Hermione was upset about it which just proved to her even more that Hermione more than just 'liked' her older brother.

"Well I don't know what to tell you other than you have to come over to my house tonight to pick out something to wear as I'm guessing that all of your going out gear will be too small for you now." Hermione looked down at her 'podgy' stomach and gasped slightly. Ginny was right, she hadn't had the need for going out clothes since she found out she was pregnant so now her other stuff was going to be too tight for her. She didn't let herself worry too much though, it wasn't entirely her fault that she had nothing to wear as Charlie had sprung this on her rather suddenly.

"I'll be there at 5."

* * *

"You asked her out on a date?" George asked as Charlie hoisted himself up on to the counter. The joke shop wasn't too busy yet so he had no problem in his brother doing what he pleased.

"Nice," echoed Fred's voice from the stockroom.

"Why?" asked George as he watched a man who was wandering aimlessly around the shop and had been doing so for the past 15 minutes.

"The book said it would be a good idea," Charlie informed them as he fiddled with an interesting magic puzzle that had been sitting on the counter.

"The book said?"

"Mate have you been drinking cleaning potion again?" Fred called. Charlie looked up from the puzzle to find George snickering to himself. Charlie glared at him and then continued to fiddle with the puzzle.

"That was one time! You two tricked me," he exclaimed, "what I meant was that I got this book called '_Dad and Baby_' and it said that when the mother turns 13 weeks pregnant she's into her second trimester which is apparently the easiest stage of the pregnancy. It then gave a tip for the dads saying that to celebrate entering into this time a nice date would be sufficient," he explained while his eyes remained glued to the puzzle in his hands.

"I suppose when you put it that way," George began.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," Fred finished.

"Where're you taking her?" they then asked in unison. Sometimes Charlie's brothers could really freak him out.

"I was thinking about taking her to 'The Hogwarts View' in Hogsmeade. Bumped into an old friend a couple of weeks ago and he recommended it. This old friend also happens to own the place," Fred, who had just emerged from the stock room and was now standing beside his twin brother, and George raised their eyebrows in interest and looked at their older brother.

"Yeah sounds good, heard it was a _fancy_ place though."

"You need to get some new clothes mate," Fred said to his older brother just as he finished the magical puzzle and was blasted in the face with black powder. Charlie blinked in surprise and then glared at the Weasley twin brothers.

"You could have warned me about this you know," he growled as he wiped his face with his jacket sleeve. The twins laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"What kind of pranksters would we have been if we had warned you about it?" George asked as Fred mussed Charlie's flaming red hair. Charlie grumbled something unintelligible in their direction causing them to laugh in unison once again.

"No but seriously you need some new clothes," Fred said in a serious tone which he hardly ever used. George nodded his head in agreement and looked around the store to make sure there was no one there. The weird man who had wandered about for 15 minutes and had bought nothing had now disappeared so George ran over to the door, locked it and put up the 'closed' sign.

"What are you doing?" Charlie questioned as George came back over to the counter with a wicked grin on his face. Fred glanced at his twin and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"We're going to take you shopping!"

* * *

"What time do you have to meet him at?" Hermione barely heard Ginny's voice as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Since she'd arrived at the Potter house she had been forced to try on almost every single one of Ginny's pregnancy friendly going out clothes.

"The letter said I had to meet him there at 7 o'clock," Hermione called after a moment of silent observation. This out fit was just no good. She really didn't feel like wearing a trouser suit. Why did Ginny have a trouser suit anyway?

"Let me see that letter!" Ginny yelled as she entered the room.

"Merlin Gin, no need to shout," Hermione said calmly as her best friend sat herself on the edge of the bed and grabbed the letter which was lying open.

"Yes there is. I'm pissed off at Harry so the more I shout the more inclined he will be to apologise to me."

"What has he to apologise for now?"

"He forgot to buy me watermelon when he went out food shopping today," Ginny growled as she ruffled the letter in her hands. Hermione choked back a laugh, she didn't want Ginny to think that she was laughing at her. Ginny went on to read the letter which Hermione had received just after 3 o'clock that very day.

**Hermione,**

**Fred and George have taken me hostage. They have insisted that they take me out clothes shopping so I don't think I'll be able to take you to the restaurant from the flat. Merlin I'm exhausted already and they've only taken me to two shops. I've managed to sneak away to write this, could be the only peace I get until they have me 'suited and booted' as the muggles say. I'll meet you at 'The Hogwarts View' in Hogsmeade at 7 o'clock. The table is under my name. Oh Merlin here they come, I'll see you at 7…hopefully.**

**Charlie x**

"You didn't tell me he was taking you to 'The Hogwarts View'!" Ginny exclaimed as she threw the letter onto the bed. Hermione, who was now pulling herself into a fluttery dress, turned her head to look at the pregnant Quidditch star.

"I didn't know until I got the letter. I wonder how he managed to get us a table at such short notice?" she mumbled more to herself than to Ginny. Ginny's brow furrowed and she thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe he just got lucky and he got a table which had been cancelled," Ginny said as she twirled a finger in her ponytail.

"That's possible. No this isn't right either," Hermione groaned as she pulled the dress off and threw it to the floor.

"I hope you're going to tidy that up," Ginny growled heatedly as she glared at the heaped pile of clothes on the bedroom floor. Hermione looked at the pile, then looked at Ginny, grabbed her wand, flicked it and the pile of clothes started to organise itself back onto its proper hangers.

"What do you think I am? A lazy mess? You knew I was going to put it all away again." Ginny muttered an apology and watched as Hermione took out another dress. 'The Hogwarts View' restaurant was a fancy place with a strict dress code. Ordinary clothes weren't allowed under any circumstance so the dress Hermione had picked out now would suit the place well…if she liked it.

"Hmm," the Healer mused as she studied herself in the mirror. Ginny crossed her fingers, this dress was one of her favourites and if Hermione said no to it then she had no hope of her finding something before 7. The dress was what the lady had told her in the shop, a mesh wrap contrast bodycon, whatever that meant. The main body of the dress was white and over the top of this white was a black mesh which wrapped around the top half of the body and then wrapped diagonally around the bottom leaving a diagonal piece of the white body visible. A white band separated the top and the bottom completing the look. Naturally it was a size larger than Ginny had originally bought as she was in the early stages of pregnancy at the time.

"I like it…a lot," Hermione muttered to her reflection in the mirror as she continued to turn this way and that, studying herself.

"Brilliant, that's the one you're wearing then. Come on now its getting on and we still need to do your hair."

By the time Ginny had finished with her Hermione was wearing the black and white dress along with a small, black cardigan to cover her shoulders and a pair of Ginny's black, satin high heels which had a 'diamond' decorating above the toe of the shoe. Hermione was thankful that she and Ginny had the same size of feet because she didn't particularly want to run back to the flat to get a pair of her own.

"You better enjoy those shoes now, in a few weeks you won't be able to wear them," Ginny said with a smirk as Hermione stood in front of their fireplace.

"I know," Hermione said with a chuckle as she felt Ginny play with her hair again. She had arranged it into a very stylish messy bun at the back of her head, with little bits curling down to decorate her face.

"Are you sure you don't want Harry to go with you?" Ginny asked as she handed Hermione her bag.

"No, all I want him to do is go to the flat and feed the cats. I'll be fine," Hermione told the worrying witch as she took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire. Before she dropped the powder and stated her destination she winked at Ginny making her giggle.

* * *

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I'm looking for the Weasley table for two," Hermione said politely as she was greeted by the wizard at the front of house. She'd just entered into 'The Hogwarts View' and already she knew it was a high class place to be. Above her was a brilliant chandelier and below her was a very lush red carpet.

"Ah Mr. Weasley is already waiting for you madam, please follow me," The wizard said to her in a very posh accent. Hermione followed the man into a very large, open room which was decorated like a palace. There were many tables and soft elegant music was being played by a string quartet on a medium sized stage. The man took her over to the large window and as Hermione turned her head towards the place she would be sitting she stopped and blushed deeply.

"Good evening," said Charlie in a charming, smooth tenor. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. He was dressed in a very expensive looking muggle suit. It was the deepest of blacks and looked as if it had been tailored to fit his body perfectly. His shirt was a crisp, clean white and his tie was a deep scarlet, which surprisingly didn't clash with his hair. Speaking of his hair it looked newly cut and was styled in a perfect, slightly messy fashion. It swept to the left but there was no visible parting. Hermione's mouth went dry as he took her hand and lead her to her seat which had been pulled out for her by the other wizard.

"Good evening," she said weakly as she sat down and was gently pushed in to the table by Charlie. He chuckled softly and sat down in his own chair.

"Can I offer you our wine list sir?" the wizard, who was obviously going to be the waiter, asked smoothly.

"No thank you but we will have two of your finest glasses of pumpkin juice," Charlie asked eliciting a frown from the waiter. Hermione, whose first blush had just started to recede, blushed again thus bringing the colour back to her cheeks in earnest.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have pumpkin juice," the waiter informed him rather curtly.

"That is a shame. I thought this certain restaurant would have catered to the needs of a pregnant woman. Hermione I think we should leave," Charlie said strongly and then winked to Hermione who was now gaping at him in a very un-lady like manner. Charlie rose slightly from his seat and ushered Hermione to do the same thing and as she did so the waiter broke his silence.

"I am _so sorry _sir I did not realise that your companion was with child. I will do everything in my power to get anything that you desire. Two glasses of pumpkin juice will be with you momentarily." As soon as the waiter darted off Charlie laughed heartily and sat back down in the chair.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, placing her hands to her glowing cheeks. Again Charlie winked at her.

"You just have to know how to handle these people and besides I know the guy that owns this place. We were really close when we went to Hogwarts together. Speaking of which, how do you like our view?" Hermione turned her head to the left and gasped. From where they were sitting she had the most perfect view of the Hogwarts Castle. In the quickly fading light the castle was lit up brilliantly. As it was the second week of September the students had all arrived back to the castle and nearly every light must have been burning. Her heart swelled with longing, what she wouldn't have given to be roaming those halls right at that very moment.

"It's perfect," she whispered as she reminisced about the Library, her most favourite place in Hogwarts other than the Gryffindor common room.

"I thought you'd like it." Hermione looked at Charlie who was looking at her. She smiled genuinely at him, even though it had been short notice he really had tried very hard to make this date perfect.

"Thank you Charlie, this really is wonderful," she told him softly as two glasses of pumpkin juice were set down in front of them and two menus handed out.

"Order anything you like it's on the house," Charlie informed the hungry Healer as she snatched a menu and wrenched it open. Her head popped over the top of the menu, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's free? How…" she started but then remembered that Charlie knew the man who owned the place.

"He's very kind," she whispered as she dove back into the menu which held all of the delicious food choices in it.

"He owes me one, actually he owes me about half a million but still yeah I'm glad he agreed to this. You know the waiting list to get into this place is something along the lines of 6 months."

"Are you being serious? That's unbelievable." Hermione carefully set down her menu and looked about again. The restaurant was buzzing with life and the rich smell of food was lingering in the air from the tables surrounding them. Her stomach rumbled so she went back to looking at her menu.

"What will you be having?" Charlie asked as he pondered over his own choice.

"I was thinking about having a steak but then I remembered that I can't have it the way I like it. For me to eat steak now it needs to be cremated." Charlie laughed and looked at the steak selection. It was a brilliant choice and the biggest steak that could be ordered was about one quarter of the size of their table.

"Oh I know, I'll have the fresh salmon, dressed in the restaurants own made dressing. Sounds delicious," Hermione said, although she was talking more to herself than to Charlie.

"Nice choice, oh and it's an expensive one too, brilliant! I'm going to have the king crab dish, another expensive one but I've heard it's tasty," Charlie said eagerly as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. Hermione giggled and looked at the starters.

"Do you want a starter?" she asked, feeling her stomach gurgle hungrily. Charlie simply looked at her for a couple of moments and then glanced down at the menu.

"Are you thinking about getting the soup?" he asked knowingly. Since he'd moved in with Hermione he had realised that she was something of a soup fiend.

"Yes! Come on potato and leek, it's a classic and I bet it will be the best one I've ever tasted knowing this place." Charlie couldn't help but laugh again, tonight was most certainly going to be an experience.

* * *

"I've eaten to much that I think I may have forced the baby down a few notches," Hermione said blissfully as she finished off her desert of Baked Alaska. Charlie grinned, too full and tired to laugh out loud. His king crab dish had been so huge that Hermione was sure he wasn't going to eat it all, but because it was free he was adamant that he would eat every last bite of it and so he did.

"Would sir and madam like a cup of tea or coffee?" asked their waiter who had been nothing but polite to them since he found out Hermione was pregnant.

"I'll have a cup of coffee if you don't mind," Charlie said as he looked at Hermione. Hermione pondered for a second, she had had a cup of tea at her parent's house so she didn't think she should have another for a long time so she simply asked the waiter for a glass of warm milk which was just as good as any.

"Possibly the best view I've ever seen," Hermione muttered softly as she turned to look out of the window again. Her foot bumped lightly into Charlie's leg under the table and something inside of her jumped at the contact. Keeping her eyes focused on the castle she tried hard not to blush.

"I agree. I miss the old place you know." Hermione chanced a quick glance at Charlie and found that he too was looking out of the window at Hogwarts. He seemed relaxed and was clearly thinking about the times he'd spent their.

"What do you miss the most?" she found herself asking. Charlie sighed gently and then looked back at her. For a few minutes he was silent, obviously thinking hard about it and after he'd though he broke the silence.

"The Library," he answered quietly, bowing his head to look at the table. Hermione stared at him, hardly able to believe her ears, she'd have honestly thought he would have said something like the Quidditch pitch or the Gryffindor common room but his actual answer shocked her into a stunned silence.

"Usually I tell everyone it's the Quidditch pitch or walking around the lake on a warm summer day but really I miss the Library. The smell of the books and the silence were what I liked the most. I studied there while my friends all goofed around in the common room which is probably why I got better grades than them. But you know sometimes I would have just gone there to be by myself, being surrounded by the books was like my own personal hideout. I would have sat by the window…" Charlie explained but before he could finish Hermione interrupted him.

"Sat by the window behind the History of Magic section and just watched the world go by," she whispered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Charlie stared at her as his coffee and her glass of milk were put down on the table.

"How'd you know?" he asked as the warmed his hands on his cup. Hermione gave him a look which basically said 'are you an idiot or what?'

"Because that's what I miss most about Hogwarts. I lived in that library as I'm sure you are well aware of." Charlie nodded his head, took a sip of the warm liquid and let her continue.

"I never thought you would have said that. I mean it's exactly what I would have said, almost word for word. I had no idea anyone else thought of the Library in that way."

Charlie smiled as he watched the witch take a long sip from her glass and sigh contentedly. He knew she wouldn't reject his love of the Library as she shared that exact same love. They sat and sipped their drinks and chatted merrily about Hogwarts and their memories of it, Hermione's being more adventurous than Charlie's and Charlie's being a bit more boisterous than Hermione's and by the time they had finished their drinks they were laughing merrily, totally forgetting about their lethargy which had been brought on by the vast amount of rich, delectable food.

"Come on we need to get you home now," Charlie laughed as he got up from his seat to help Hermione out of her own.

"I agree, a more comfortable setting is in order. I can hear my sofa calling to me," Hermione said with a titter. Charlie helped her put on her cardigan and then they both started to walk towards the entrance to where the fireplace was. As they walked they passed many couples and groups who were still having as great time. Many were sipping on wine and many more were still eating their food and as they got closer to the door they heard a sudden squeal. Immediately Hermione went into Healing Consultant mode, expecting to see someone lying on the floor choking or at the worst having a heart attack but when she turned round she wasn't met with that sort of drama but drama that was set on a whole different plain altogether.

"Oh yes Ron I will marry you!" squeaked Lavender Brown as Ron slid the ring onto her finger. As the blonde launched herself into Ron's arms and the crowd around them applauded and the string quartet played a romantic tune Hermione felt her mouth say something before her brain had time to stop it.

"Ron?" The Weasley brother in question turned, spotted Hermione and Charlie, looked them both up and down and then glared.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. Hermione immediately felt her blood boil.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? I'm so happy about that ending I really am. It's like a soap opera it really is. In fact I think I heard the ending bars of EastEnders as I wrote the last sentence. Anyone who knows what that is will laugh and anyone who doesn't...please look it up it's rather fun :D so please REVIEW and tell me what you though ;)**


	14. Ruined

**Hello all thanks once again for returning and mega thanks for the brilliant replies! Sorry this one is a little late, it took me a while to finish it. I don't think it's my best chapter but at least we get to see how the cliffhanger ends. I hope you all enjoy it xxx**

_Disclaimer: Can I own Harry Potter please? No? Thought so :(_

**The Unexpected Baby**

_Chapter Fourteen: Ruined_

"Hermione look!" exclaimed Lavender as she bounded towards the Healer with her left arm extended. Hermione barely noticed the sparkling ring on the blonde's finger as she and Ron glared at each other.

"Beautiful," Hermione mumbled. Lavender made an excited noise and then rounded on Charlie and shoved her hand into his face.

"Congratulations," Hermione said strongly, not afraid of the people who were watching them.

"Thank you," Ron answered in an equally strong tone. His glare was icy and his face was set in an ugly expression. Hermione felt herself grinding her teeth in agitation. Why did she congratulate him? He hadn't congratulated her on the baby.

"You didn't answer my question." Blinking in surprise Hermione tried to remember what he'd asked her. Something in her memory whispered to her, 'What are you doing here,' and then she remembered that before she had calmed herself down in the staring contest she'd been angry at Ron for asking such a stupid question.

"Charlie and I are on a date," she told him sternly. Ron glanced at his older brother who was now examining the ring on Lavender's finger while she gushed about how pretty it was and how big the wedding was going to be.

"A date…don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Ron said venomously. Hermione felt her jaw drop and her eyes sting but she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't let him make her cry, she'd shed too many tears because of that wizard. Before Hermione could retort back Charlie stepped in.

"A bit late? A bit late for what?" he asked, clearly having only caught the tail end of Ron's sentence. Hermione furrowed her brow in annoyance but really was glad he'd stepped in to stop her from saying something she might later have regretted.

"You're doing things out of order. First you take her on a date and then knock her up, not the other way around!" Ron spat furiously. Hermione felt the Dragon Keeper tense up beside her. She looked around; people at the tables closest to them were whispering hurriedly to one another and then looking back at the commotion.

"Charlie can we go?" she whispered to him as he put and arm protectively over her shoulder. She hadn't minded the other people staring at them but the whispering was putting her on edge.

"Yeah Charlie take her home I can't stand the sight of her anymore." Ron's words were filled with so much hatred that Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes fill up with angry tears.

"Watch who you're talking to little brother," Charlie said his voice the most threatening Hermione had ever heard. She glanced up at his face to see the most serious expression she had ever seen. He meant business. The Healer then looked back to Ron and seen him falter in his stride ever so slightly.

"We're out tonight together to have a nice, relaxing, enjoyable time and we were having that until you started acting like a right royal prat. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you and Lavender but as soon as you started being nasty and hateful towards Hermione, one of your best friends, I'm afraid the fun ended. So now we are going to leave, highly disappointed that our night was so abruptly _ruined_," as Charlie said this Hermione took a peek at the waiter who had served them and noticed that he had turned a rather gruesome shade of red. Charlie really did know how to handle people in restaurants; Ron was going to get it when they left.

"And I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal and don't choke on that over inflated ego of yours." Hermione felt a rumble of laughter form in her chest but held it back. If she laughed at what Charlie had said now its effect would be spoiled. She felt his arm that was still around her shoulder gently steer her towards the entrance hall of the restaurant. When they reached the fireplace in the entrance hall Hermione felt something being placed around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she tugged Charlie's blazer closer to her body. It smelled wonderful, like expensive cologne and cinnamon body wash. The warmth radiating from it comforted her but couldn't quite expunge the last 5 minutes from her mind. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. As she shouted out her destination Charlie smiled at her and waved gently.

* * *

She arrived in the flat with a bump and as she stepped out of her compact fireplace the sound of meowing reached her. As usual Shadow was the first to appear and he ran up to her so fast he failed to stop in time and ran straight into her legs.

"Silly kitty," she chuckled as she continued to hold Charlie's blazer close to her. Wandering into her room she set the blazer down and just as she went to use her ensuit bathroom she heard Charlie arrive.

"Hello Shadow. Hermione I'm back," he called from the living area. Hermione called back to him, telling him that she'd be out in a couple of moments. Charlie grabbed Shadow and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Just be glad you're a cat, cats don't have to deal with as much drama as we humans do," he muttered to the kitten that was nuzzling under his chin. He tickled Shadow for a couple of minutes until he heard the footsteps coming down the corridor. He glanced to his right just as Hermione entered. Once again he had to stop himself from gasping. Even though it was obvious she'd shed a small tear in the bathroom and had swiftly wiped away the evidence she looked absolutely breathtaking. The dress suited her perfectly, hugging her close and not drawing too much attention to her ample chest. Her hair had been let loose and now hung about her shoulders elegantly.

"How're you feeling?" he asked as the obviously exhausted Hermione sat down beside him. For a moment she was silent as she ran her fingers through her hair. Oh Merlin how she wanted a drink right now to settle herself. After complicated and stressful situations like the one that had occurred in the restaurant she always had one glass of something to steady herself. She rubbed her stomach subconsciously.

"Like I need a good stiff drink," she sighed, looking at Charlie who was scratching Shadow behind the ears. The Dragon Keeper smiled softly and placed his free hand on her knee lightly.

"Too bad, you can't have one and I won't let you have one, not even a sniff of one," he told her in a mock stern tone. Hermione laughed gently and swatted his hand away from her knee playfully.

"I know. It's just I'm used to having one after night's like tonight. I'll just have to settle for a pumpkin juice with extra ice."

"Sure thing, I'll go and get you one." Charlie passed Shadow over to Hermione, got up from the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione hugged the black kitten closely. Even though she loved the cats she had dearly, it was also times like this that she missed Crookshanks. That cat had been something else altogether. He'd known, actually _known_ how much Ron had hurt her. Even before the break up Crookshanks had felt the atmosphere in the old flat and had started acting strangely around him. Hermione had confided in the cat how depressed she had been after the break up and every time she talked to him, he sat and listened and let her cuddle him tightly. One occasion he had also licked away her tears. She suddenly heard the clinking of ice cubes and realised that Charlie had returned with her drink.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took the glass and sipped the liquid. The pair sat in silence for a long time before someone finally decided to speak.

"Can't believe those two are getting married," Charlie murmured in a way which implied that he was very mildly surprised. Hermione let a chuckle escape from her lips and looked at the floor.

"Yeah," was all she could say.

"Do you think he hates me?" Charlie asked inaudibly, in fact he had asked it so quietly that Hermione had to strain to hear him. She furrowed her brow and took her gaze off the carpeted floor.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's never looked at me like that before," he whispered, clearly hurt by the way Ron had spoken to him. Hermione felt her heart swell for Charlie's pain and before she realised it she'd placed her hand on his. He grabbed it gently and then squeezed her fingers.

"He doesn't hate you. He can't hate you, you're his big brother. If he hates anyone it's me." Hermione knew what she was saying was true. Ron could never hate any of his brothers, he wasn't like that at all. However when it came to Hermione she knew just how long Ron could hold a grudge for.

"He can't hate you," Charlie said as he gripped her hand. Hermione's gaze found the floor again and a small smile graced her lips.

"Of course he can. I think Ron finds it a bit too easy to hate me. Instead of trying to understand the situation and accept what's going on he's turned to his foolproof method of hating me. It happened all the time during Hogwarts so I'm used to it, although I still can't believe he'd rather act like a petulant child than come and talk to me about what's going on." She grabbed a lock of her hair and started twirling it in her fingers absentmindedly. She'd honestly lost count of how many times she and Ron had had a fall out. Usually he would forget about it in a matter of weeks but this time was different. She heard a sigh escape from her lips again. How many times had she done that today?

"Well that's Ron all over," Charlie mumbled with a little chuckle as he put his free arm around Hermione's shoulder's and pulled her into a one armed hug. Hermione nuzzled her face into Charlie's shoulder, she was glad he was here to comfort her in her time of need.

"Ron will always be Ron. Maybe he'll accept the idea of me having a baby when I actually have it," she mused as she lightly rubbed her forehead on Charlie's shirt. It was so soft; the feeling of it relaxed her and made her forget about how much she wanted an alcoholic beverage. Looking up from the shirt her eyes caught Charlie's and they stared at each other for a moment. Hermione felt a smile grace her lips and as she admired his eyes an image flashed before her eyes.

"Huh?" she mumbled as she blinked hard. The image was of Charlie and herself sitting on the sofa in the Burrow. They had been hugging and when they broke apart they'd stared at each other just as they were doing now. Empty wine glasses were on the table along with an empty wine bottle. After staring at each other for over three minutes they started to move nearer to each other, their lips growing ever closer.

"What?" Charlie asked concern etched into his features. Hermione shook her head just as the image of the pair of them kissed. She could feel the ghost of the kiss on her lips. She backed away from Charlie and rubbed her eyes. It had been a memory from the night they'd slept together. Glancing at him her face grew hot. He certainly was handsome. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch him and instead got up. Something was happening in her stomach, and she didn't think it was just digestion.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered as she turned on her heels and darted toward the bathroom. The door slammed and a couple of seconds later Charlie heard Hermione throwing back up the lovely meal they'd had. It hadn't agreed with her obviously. He grinned inwardly and got up. He summoned a glass of ice cold water and headed straight for the bathroom where he was sure Hermione was still being sick.

* * *

"So after all that you threw it back up again?" Audrey asked as she, Hermione and Ginny walked outside into the back garden of the Potter residence. Fleur was already out with Victoire who was playing happily in a pile of early autumn leaves.

"Yeah it just didn't sit right with me. I though the sickness part was over but obviously not," the pregnant Healer grumbled as they all took a seat around a wooden garden table. Hermione had just gotten off work and had promised Ginny that she would come over to tell her all about the date. 5 minutes after she'd arrived Audrey and Fleur had landed in after a fulfilling day of shopping.

"It will pass soon," Fleur said elegantly as she too sat down at the table. She was looking extraordinarily stunning today. Hermione restrained herself from frowning. Ever since she became pregnant she was finding it hard to look her best almost ever day of the week.

"Did you 'ear about Ron and Lavender?" she asked suddenly as Ginny summoned up a few cold drinks. Hermione felt her stomach plummet out of the bottom of her feet. She hadn't wanted to talk about meeting Ron and Lavender in the restaurant so she'd never mentioned it to the other ladies. She followed Ginny and Audrey and shook her head.

"What this time?" Ginny asked sarcastically as she sipped her drink. Audrey chuckled lightly and then coughed to try and hide it. Fleur smirked and glanced at Hermione for a fraction of a second.

"There will be wedding bells for them," she said, her French accent making her sentence sound mysterious and dramatic all at the same time.

"_What_?" Ginny exclaimed almost dropping her glass. Audrey's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Hermione on the other hand stared at the table and made a shocked gasp.

"Eet is true. Zey came over to our 'ouse last night and told us _everything_." At the end of her sentence she blatantly stared at Hermione, a beautiful smirk on her face and Victoire bouncing lightly on her knee.

"Did you leave out a certain part of your story 'ermione?" she asked as innocently as she could. Hermione felt like jinxing her. Why did she have to mention it?

"I may have," she answered simply. Ginny glared at her incredulously and Audrey's mouth fell open that little bit more.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Ginny. Her face had turned a pale shade of puce and Hermione was uncertain whether it was because she'd left something out of her restaurant story or because of the unseasonable heat.

"Charlie and I may have bumped into Ron and Lavender last night," the Healer mumbled as she took off her white over coat. As she folded it neatly over the back of her chair she heard Audrey whisper something to Fleur. Fleur must have made a gesture or something as it caused Audrey to chuckle. Hermione turned back round and glared at them all.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hermione frowned and stared at her knees.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," she mumbled in a rather childish fashion. She really didn't want to talk about it at all. Why would she want to talk about something that had ruined her night?

"Didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Ginny's temper was flaring up and Hermione guessed that it was partly due to an influx in pregnancy hormones. She shrugged and looked at Fleur.

"I don't really want to talk about it so why don't you regale us with what happened." She couldn't wait to hear this. Deep in the crevasses of her mind she hoped and prayed Ron had told an unexaggerated version of the story but her logic told her not to be so silly. Fleur smirked again and set Victoire down so she could run about.

"Let's see 'ow much of this is true," she said mysteriously, her voice tinkling like the chime of winter bells. Hermione rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. This was going to be good.

"Zey arrived last night at 9.30 and Lavender immediately shoved 'er 'and in my face." Hermione laughed out loud despite herself. Everyone glared at her and she apologised allowing Fleur to continue on with the story.

"Ron told us zey had just been at a fancy restaurant and he…how you say…'popped the question' after zey had the main course. Bill and I congratulated them and took them into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. That was when Ron started. He told us that after he popped the question 'ermione came storming over to their table and started shouting her head off. Said she made a complete scene in front of everyone," Fleur finished and was silent for a second or two. The three ladies stared at Hermione who was grinding her teeth and squeezing her biceps.

"I take it by your reaction Hermione that this isn't true?" Audrey asked quietly as she placed a hand gently on Hermione's forearm.

"Of course it isn't true!" the disgruntled witch said venomously and she burned a hole into the wooden table with her eyes.

"I thought as much. Would you care to tell us the truth?" Fleur said softly as she flipped her gorgeous hair behind her back. Hermione sighed loudly and unfurled her arms. Audrey immediately took one and held it firmly.

"Charlie and I were leaving the place full and happy. We'd had a great night until I heard Lavender squeal in her annoying excited voice. We looked over to see what all the fuss was about and there they were. I even congratulated the lying bastard!"

"Language 'ermione," Fleur said with a chuckle as she glanced towards Victoire. Hermione mumbled another apology and continued on.

"He was then really nasty to us. I told him that Charlie and I were on a date and he said that we were doing things the wrong way round. Charlie asked him what he meant and Ron basically said 'you take her on a date first and then knock her up,'" she finished with a little sniff and pulled a handkerchief out of her trouser pocket.

"Oh that no good, lying, son of a," Ginny started but then Victoire climbed up onto her lap.

"Banshee," she finished and she stroked the little girl on the top of her head. Fleur nodded once and also took Hermione's hand. The Healer sighed morosely and squeezed Audrey and Fleur's fingers.

"I can't believe he would say such a thing!" Ginny was seething with rage Hermione could tell. In fact Ginny was so angry that she knew Ron was going to get a Howler in the evening post tonight. The ladies were silent for a couple of minutes as they contemplated the good and bad news. Audrey was the one to break the silence.

"I can't believe they are getting married." Her tone was the exact same as Charlie's had been last night. Hermione chuckled, glad she had something to laugh about.

* * *

**A/N: Okay another chapter down :D What did you all think? Any body hating Ron at the moment? REVIEW and tell me everything xxx**


End file.
